From Hope to Despair
by Malcolm Yuy
Summary: The Sequel to Pimples. Chapters 06 and 07 now up!!! Everything starts to go downhill for Kari and T.K. Then Willis enters the picture, and more depressing things start to happen...
1. Default Chapter

" From Hope to Despair "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. If I did, T.K. and Kari would've married each other, and I would have created a season about Willis and his adventures in the U.S.

Chapter 01

Copyright by Malcolm Yuy.

Well guys, this is Malcolm Yuy, flying in from Atlanta!!! This fic is another Takari,  but a dark one… The plot will be sort of complex, and I know that Willis has appeared in A LOT of Takari fics lately. Well, he's going to appear in this one. Well, it's time to start the fic! ACTION!!!

                "Where is he?" An angry Hikari Kamiya replied. The 16 year old was glancing around for any sign of her boyfriend, Takeru Takaishi, a.k.a. T.K. The two were suppose to meet to go have a picnic together in the park. But lately, T.K. has been standing up Kari. They had planned to meet each other here at noon. Now it was 3:00, and he still was not there. This made Kari very angry, as she stomped her foot on the ground. "This is it! I've had it! I'm going to break up with him!!!" Kari hollered as she stormed off, heading back toward her apartment…

          Meanwhile, on the other side of town, T.K. was stuck in traffic, trying to get to the park. He was sitting in his used Mustang convertible, listening to the radio. It was the summer, but unfortunately, it was rush hour. T.K. had left at 11:30, but somehow ended up in all this traffic. He sighed tiredly as he looked at the front mirror, to see a car behind him. "Boy, is Kari going to be pissed. This is the third time I've standed her up. I hope she can forgive me," T.K. said as he turned his attenion back to the road. The traffic light finally turned green, proceeding T.K. to move his car forward. He then reached an intersection and turned to the left, finally making his way toward the park were he was going to meet Kari. He then parked his car near the sidewalk, got out a couple of coins (if they have change in Japan), and put the change in the Parking Meter. He then made his way onto the sidewalk as he entered the park. 

          After walking a bit further into the park, T.K. came up onto the cherry blossom tree were he and Kari had shared their first kiss. It was after their first date, which had been ruined when T.K. had gotten a pimple earlier that day (Read my story " Pimples " to find out what happened), and freaked out about it. Kari had gone to his apartment earlier to start the date early, and T.K. had done everything he could to cover up that pimple. They finally got to the restaurant, and got to eat when the pimple popped, which unsuccessfully landed onto the waiter. He kicked the two out, and T.K. and Kari walked into the park, where they stopped under the cherry blossom tree T.K. was at now. T.K. explained how he wanted to impress Kari, making her think that if he had a pimple, then she wouldn't like him anymore, because he loved her. Kari then told him that she didn't care about the pimple and that she loved him too. They then shared their first kiss, and T.K. remembered it lovingly, blushing at the thought of it. It felt so heavenly, so right, and Davis had fumed when he found out the two were a couple. Also that day, Matt finally received his first pimple, and he had to deal with it differently than T.K.

          "Oh man, Kari isn't here," T.K. said as he made his way to where the picnic was suppose to be. T.K. frowned, and he was about to leave when he found a note in the shade of the tree. "Huh? What's this?" He bent down and picked it up. In Kanji, on notebook paper was Kari's handwriting. T.K. read it. It stated:

_Dear Takeru,_

_If you've found this, then you probably know that I've left by now. I know I said that I loved you, but how can the love last when you keep on standing me up? It makes me think something's up with you, that maybe you're cheating on me, or something else suspicious. Well, we need to talk. Come to my apartment when you find this letter. 'Till then, chow._

_Love,_

_Hikari_

          "Well, I hope this talk has nothing concerning about our relationship," T.K. replied as he made his way back toward the car. He then got inside and revved the engine up, and then backed up. He then made his way back onto the street as he drove to the apartment complex where Kari lived. The wind blew his hair back as he was nearing his way there. He then made his way into the parking garage and parked the car. He then put the hood on and locked it, before proceeding into the hotel lobby. He then entered it and made his way to an elevator. He got inside and went to the third floor. He then left the elevator and walked toward the Kamiya's doorstep. He then sighed sadly as he rang the doorbell.

          "I'll get it!" Kari hollered. She skidded across the furnished wooden floor on her socks as she slid to the doorway. She then opened it, to come face-to-face with a concerned T.K. "Oh, it's you Takeru-kun, come on in. We seriously need to talk," Kari replied. T.K. nodded as he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Follow me," Kari said as she led him to her room. He entered and she closed the door. 

          Inside, her room was a light pink, like the color of her crest when she had it a long time ago. The closets were white, with elegant brown dressers with mirrors attached to them against the wall. There was a radio, TV, and CD player on one, and on the other was the computer. Her bed was in the center. It was yellow with white pillow covers. "Sit down Takeru," Kari commanded. Takeru did as he was told and sat down on her bed. Kari sat down beside him. "You're mad at me are you Hikari? If you are then I'm sorry, but I've been so busy lately that I haven't gotten enough sleep," T.K. said. Hikari noticed that her boyfriend was a little sleepy. "Then, you're going to get enough sleep. Takeru, I…I want to…end our relationship…" Kari said slowly. T.K. jerked back as his eyes bulged in shock. "What? Why? I…I…I love you. I thought you loved me too," T.K. said sadly. "Well Takeru, I do, it's just that you keep on standing me up. It's like you have something else on your mind. Are you cheating on me Takeru-kun? And if you are, then who? Who is she?" Kari demanded. "What?! Hikari, I would NEVER CHEAT ON YOU! EVER!" Takeru exclaimed, rising off the bed, staring at Kari like she said something horrible.

          "IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE THAT WAY, THEN GO! LEAVE TAKERU, AND NEVER COME BACK!!!" Hikari screamed. "FINE, I WILL!!! AND DON'T COME COME CRAWLING BACK TO ME!!!" Takeru yelled angrily as he stormed his way out of the apartment, slamming the entrance as he left. Hikari watched him leave, and then tears started to stream down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…Takeru…"

          "Why God? Why?" T.K. asked angrily as he had his fist against the door that led to the inside of his apartment. He just couldn't understand why Kari would break up, just like that. The two have been only going out for two months, and now, after three measly standings, Kari wanted to leave him. _Why? Why did she leave me? Maybe I wasn't good enough for her after all. I could of told her why I was late, but she wouldn't have believed me. And, she wouldn't believe the other reason I stood her up the first two times. _Takeru looked at the ground depressingly as one solitary tear made its way from his eyes, and sparkled the floor. T.K. then wiped his eyes before slowly opening the door to his apartment, closing the door slowly behind him as he made his way in…

          "What? You and T.K. broke up? No way!!!" Yolei screamed from the phone in her room. "Yes we did Yolei. I thought we were meant for each other, but I guess not. He just kept on standing me up, and he hasn't told me the real reason why," Kari said as she spoke through the cordless phone she was holding. "I'm pretty sure he has a good reason. After all, this is Takeru we're talking about," Yolei replied as she was stroking Hawkmon. She was in her room, which was like Kari's except it was purple. Yolei was wearing a green t-shirt with white pajama pants. Her bed was white. "I know, but it's just that I've never expected him to stand me up. At least not more than once. It doesn't matter anymore, what's done is done. I'll just move on and find a new boyfriend. Thanks Yolei. Bye," Kari said as she hung up the phone, leaving Yolei speechless. "Why don't Kari and T.K. just patch things up? They might be meant for each other, but they act like little children sometimes," Yolei replied. She then layed back on her bed as she doze to sleep…

          Finally, the summer days were over, and school was rolling back around. T.K. yawned tiredly as he got up. He then nudged Patamon awake as he made his way into the hall. He went to to the towel rack and grabbed a towel before proceeding to the bathroom to bathe and shower.

          Half an hour later, T.K. came out all cleaned up. Bathed, shaved, and having his teeth brushed, he made his way into the room to put on his Odaiba High School Uniform, the familiar green jacket and pants with white buttoned shirt. He kept the shirt untucked as he combed his hair down (Just basically picture T.K. in Season 02 without the hat, and with the hair a little neater). He then grabbed his backpack and made his way out the door, making his way toward the elevator of his apartment building, soon joining Yolei and Cody. "Ohayo Yolei, Cody. How is everything?" T.K. asked depressingly, the shine in his eyes gone, his face sullen. "Everything's fine T.K," Cody said. "Me too T.K. I'm sorry about what happened with Kari," Yolei said. This statement made T.K. frown even more. He then forced a smile and said, "It's alright Yolei. It wasn't your fault. I'm sure I'll get over it," T.K. said as the elevator finally reached the lobby. The three digidestind then made their way out with their digimon by their side, except Patamon was on T.K's head. Cody went his own separate way with Armadillomon while Yolei and T.K. made their way toward the high school. It was T.K's junior year, while Yolei was a senior.

          "Well, see you later T.K," Yolei said as she walked with Hawkmon into the school entrance. T.K. was in the courtyard, staring at the front entrance. One hand on his backpack strap, the other in his jacket pocket, he stared into space. "T.K, are you sure you're alright? You look, how can I say this in a good way? You look depressed," Patamon said. "I am Pata, I am. It's just that I can't believe that I lost her already. I'm such a jerk," T.K. said sadly as he made the way to a tree. But then he frowned. It was the exact same tree where Kari was sitting to relax, when T.K. had asked her out on their first date. T.K. sighed. "Why does everything always somehow remind me of her today? It's just not fair lord," T.K. muttered, as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, thinking back to when he and Kari were a happy couple. Just then, he opened his eyes. He smiled a little as he saw Kari making her way to the school. His heart sped up rapidly, and his legs turned to jelly as he saw her walk past him toward the school entrance. But then he noticed that she was with someone. Another guy, with blond hair and blue eyes, just like him…

          The alarm clock rang as Kari woke up. _Oh man, it's the first day of school. Time to get up. _Kari got out of her bad tiredly as she nudged Gatomon awake. Gatomon just purred and Kari then made her way into the hall. She got a towel rack and went into the bathroom and bathed. She then got out and put on her Odaiba High uniform, the usual green dress with white collar with a blue stripe going through it's center with a scarf around it's center, and a skirt with black boots and sleek white socks. Hikari's hair had grown to touch her shoulder, her hair still the same, just it was like Mimi's hair (it's still brown, just like hers, with bangs on her right side). She then grabbed the sleeping Gatomon as she made her way to the couch. _I hope Takeru get's here…Oh yeah…I forgot…I'm not with him anymore… _Kari slightly frowned as she grabbed her backpack as she put it on and carried the sleeping Gatomon in her arms as she made her way out the door. She then walked to where the elevator was, and went to her complex lobby. She then exited and made her way onto the sidewalk, walking toward the high school. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice that she bumped into someone.

          HUMPF!!! The collision made Kari fall back and hit the ground butt first, along with Gatomon with her, which woke the cat up. "Huh? What's wrong? Who is this Kari?" Gatomon asked. "That's what I'd like to know," Kari said as he scratched her head. The person she bumped into then helpoed her up. "Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there. I was wondering, do you know where Odaiba High School is?" the person asked as he helped Kari up. Kari noticed two digimon on his shoulders. They both looked alike, and Kari noticed one. "Terriermon?" "Huh? Hey, you look familiar!" Terriermon exclaimed, trying to recognize the girl his partner knocked into. 

          "That means, if you're the digimon who I think you are, then you must be Willis?!" Kari asked. "How do you know my name?" Willis asked. "Wllis, it's me, Kari, remember? Remember that time that the other digidestind came to help you defeat Kokomon when he went on the rampage in New York and in Colorado?" Kari asked. Willis thought for a moment. "Oh! Kari, it is you! Wow, you look absolutely amazing!" Willis exclaimed. Kari smiled. "You too. Wanna walk me to school?"…

          "Willis?" T.K. asked dumbfounded. Willis and Kari turned around to meet T.K's depressed face. "How do you know my name?" Willis asked. "It's me, T.K. I was one of the other digidestind that helped you aide in the defeat of Kokomon when he had the virus, but it seems he's better now," T.K. said, looking at the twin digimon on Willis' shoulder. "I am. And by the way, I digivolved. My name is Lopmon. I'm Terriermon's twin brother," Lopmon replied. Lopmon looked like Terriermon, only he was a chocolate brown while he was pink where Terriermon was green. "Oh. Then I guess you'll be going here. I'm going to homeroom, so I'll see you two later…" T.K. said depressingly as he made his way past Kari and Willis and entered the school.

          "What's up with him? T.K. seems, I don't know, depressed?" Willis asked. "That's because, well, here it goes. I broke up with him yesterday," Kari said. "What? I thought you liked Davis!" Willis exclaimed. "No, I didn't. But it doesn't matter. What me and Takeru had is gone. Wanna walk me to homeroom?" Kari asked, extending an arm. "Gladly. Just show me the way," Willis answered, wrapping his arm around hers. Together, the two made their way inside the building…

          Lunch time had finally rolled around at Odaiba High, the students dying of hunger and thirst. The cafeteria was crowded with teens. T.K. took his lunch tray as he sat down and messed with the food on his plate with his fork, at a separate table. Usually, he would sit with Kari, Ken, Davis and Yolei at the table during lunch. But today, T.K. wasn't in the mood.

          Meanwhile, at the digidestind table, Yolei held conern for the Keeper of Hope. "Wow, I didn't know T.K. felt _that _bad. I can't see why he and Kari just kiss and make up," Yolei replied, noticing how sullen T.K. looked. "Well Yolei, it isn't that easy," Ken explained, looking across the table to also see T.K. in his depressed state. "Think about it Yolei. He stood her up several times. I figure from how Kari said it, it seems she waited around a long time before deciding to leave those rendezvous she had with him," Ken said. "I know I was angry when Kari and T.K. got together, but I feel sorry for him," Davis said. Yolei and Ken gawked in shock. "What? I do have a heart," Davis said. The other two digidestind laughed until they noticed Kari walking toward them. And from the look of it, she had a new boyfriend. "Hi guys," Kari chimed as she set her tray down on the table. "Hi Kari," the other three digidestind replied. "Yolei, Davis, I would like to introduce you to someone you already know," Kari said, placing Gatomon in a seat. Veemon was by Davis' side while Wormmon was in Ken's lap. Hawkmon was by Yolei's side. Digimon were common now in the Real World, because as soon as MaloMyotismon was defeated, a rift opened, sending millions of digieggs into the human world until every human had a digimon. Now, digimon are common in the Real World.

          "And who's that? I don't remember seeing him anywhere," Yolei replied. She then noticed the two digimon on Willis' shoulder. She then saw Terriermon on his right shoulder (in looking position, it would look like his left shoulder). _Is that who I think it is? Nah, it couldn't be. Could it? _"Willis?" Yolei asked. "Yep. It's nice meeting again Yolei. Hi Davis. I've noticed you haven't changed," Willis replied glancing at Davis. "Nope, only I'm not the only one who can kiss Kari anymore," Davis said jokingly. Kari blushed as the two sat down. "Well Willis, the guy with the blue hair sitting by Yolei is Sotaru "Ken" Ithijouchi. He's one of the new digidestind who joined us a few months after we left back for Japan," Kari explained. Ken and Willis exchanged glances as the two shook hands. "And I'm Terriermon, and this is my brother Lopmon," Terriermon replied, him and Lopmon jumping off of Willis' shoulder and onto the table. "So, Lopmon's Kokomon?" Yolei asked. "Yep, Kokomon was my in-training form," Lopmon stated before digging into Willis' food. The group laughed, and started talking about things. Meanwhile, T.K. was noticing all of this.

          _Great, just what I need. First I lose Kari, now Willis comes and seems to sweep her off her feet. Oh well, I guess fate likes dealing me a bad hand, _T.K. thought depressingly. "T.K, are you alright?" Patamon asked, sitting on the table on the right side of T.K. "Of course not Patamon. I didn't expect all of this to happen so soon. It just seems like sooner or later something bad happens to me. I just have to keep hoping that everything will be alright in the end," T.K. said depressingly. "It doesn't sound like you're believing what you're actually saying T.K. I just hope this clears up soon," Patamon said. "Me too Patamon, me too…"

          It was a boring afternoon in Mr. Meagi's Pre-Calculus class. He was explaining answers to problems that the students asked. T.K. wasn't paying attenion though. He was staring sadly and dreamily at Kari, who was whispering and giggling at Willis, who was talking to her back. From T.K's perspective, it looked like the two were flirting. This made T.K. frown even more. _What did I do wrong? What did I do wrong to disatisfy her? I'm sorry if I said anything or did anything wrong Hikari! But, it's too late. From the look of it, it seems you've already moved on. I wish I could get over the pain that easily, _T.K. thought. "Mr. Takaishi? Are you paying attenion?" Mr. Meagi asked. "Huh? Oh sorry, Mr. Meagi," T.K. said, snapping out of his reverie. "You better be sorry Mr. Takaishi, or I'll see to it that you'll have detenion next time," Mr. Megai stated. The teacher then turned his attenion back to the class, continuing his lesson. T.K. sighed. Half an hour later, the bell rang. _Finally, school's over, _T.K. thought. 

"Remember students, your homework is p. 219 1-60!!! Don't forget to hand it in tommorrow or you'll get a zero!!!" Mr. Meagi replied. T.K. was still at his desk, but then snapped out of his reverie. He then picked up his bookbag and started walking out of the classroom when a voice said "Excuse me Mr. Takaishi, can I talk to you a minute?" Mr. Meagi asked. T.K. stopped and turned around to face his teacher. He nodded as he made his way to his teacher's desk.

          "Now Takeru, I'm noticing you're not paying attenion in class as you normally do. Is there something wrong?" Mr. Meagi asked. "Well Mr. Meagi, I've just gotten out of a relationship, a relationship with a friend I cherish deeply," T.K. said sadly. "I understand. And does this friend happen to be Ms. Kamiya? I've noticed you were looking at her," Mr. Meagi said. "Well Mr. Meagi, it's just that I…I…" T.K. trailed off nervously. "Oh, I get it now. Well, head on along before the tardy bell rings Mr. Takaishi. Here's a tardy pass," Mr. Meagi replied, handing T.K. a tardy pass. "Arigratou sensei," Takeru bowed with Patamon gripping on the back of his bookbag before leaving class. "And Takeru?" T.K. stopped as his heel was up in the air. He turned his head around to come face-to-face with Mr. Meagi again. "Yes Mr. Meagi?" Takeru asked. "When you care about someone so much you'd do anything for them, and you and that person get into a fight, don't just let them get away. Apologize to them, you never know what might happen," Mr. Meagi replied. T.K. nodded with his eyes closed as he bowed again. "Right Mr. Meagi. I'll see you tomorrow," T.K. replied as he finally made his way out the door toward his next class…

          "Come on Takaishi, pass the ball!" the coach hollered, as T.K. and his team were playing against Davis', again. The score was still 0-0. Davis was home, while T.K. was visitor. T.K. did a back-pass toward a member of his team, but was cut off by Willis. Willis had grabbed the ball and ran down the court toward the goal. T.K. ran after him, catching up to him. "You're not going to score Willis!!!" T.K. hollered. Meanwhile, Kari and the other girls were watching the entire game on the bleachers.

          Kari watched as the two boys went at it against each other. Willis faked T.K, but the Chosen of Hope followed up and stole the ball away. He then turned around and headed the other way, as Kari watched them. Kari still loved T.K, but that feeling for him was going…. Willis catched up to T.K. and stole the ball again, heading back toward the goal. Kari watched as Willis was far ahead, T.K. trying with all his might to catch up, making his way behind the other boy with golden hair and blue eyes. Willis neared the goal. Kari's heart started thumping louder, hoping….going…..Willis then jumped up with his vertical leap right above the goal, about to slam dunk the ball. Kari watched as he slammed the ball down. This was all in slow motion. Gone…. The feeling was now completely gone, and Kari found herself in love with a new guy. Willis.

          "GO WILLIS!!!" Kari hollered as T.K. picked up the ball to pass it to his team. He grimaced when he heard that Kari was cheering for Willis instead of him, making him distracted, giving Davis enough time to steal the ball away from him. He then went to the other side of the court, and scored immediately. T.K. was just frozen there. "TAKAISHI! HELLO????" The coach hollered. "Huh?" T.K. snapped out of his depressive reverie. "LOOK OUT!!!" the coach hollered. T.K. turned his head, and as soon as he did, the basketball collided with his face, sending him sprawling backward, his back to meet the ground…

          "Takeru? Are you alright?" A harmonous voice asked. T.K. smiled dreamily, his eyes out of focus. He thought he heard the voice of an angel. His vision then came into focus, with a Kari, Willis, the coach, and Davis looming over him. The voice came from Kari. "Yeah, I'm just fine…" T.K. said dreamily. "Good job catching the ball with your face Takaishi. Next thing you know you'll be shooting three pointers with your ass," the coach replied (^_^ I just couldn't help it, the movie Get Over It was sooooo funny). Davis, Kari, and Willis giggled. T.K. then snapped out, and a death glare formed on his face. He then slowly got back out and made his way toward the bleachers. "Where are you going Takaishi? You still have basketball practice to attend to!!!" the coach hollered. "I don't care!!!" T.K. hollered as he and Patamon left the gym. T.K. then went by a glass window, and then stopped. Right there on his nose was a sphereical nose-bleed. "Great, just great. Now to make my day more terrible," T.K. replied as he made the way to the sidewalk, walking his lonely way home. On his way, he stopped pass Yolei's convience store, where at the time she was sweeping. "Hey T.K, come on in!!! Wow, is that a nose-bleed?" Yolei asked as T.K. made his way into the store. He went past all of the store shelves to reach the paying counter. "Yeah Yolei, it is," T.K. sighed in humiliation. "Wait just a minute, I'll go get a band-aid." Yolei then disappeared in the back of the store with Hawkmon and came back a few minutes later with a white bandage strip. She then handed it to T.K. "Thanks Yolei," he said as he peeled off the white parts and then applied the bandage to his nose, covering the nose-bleed. 

          "Well T.K, from the sound of it you've had a bad day," Yolei replied. "How can you tell?" T.K. asked. "Well, it seems like from the way you walked earlier, as I saw you, you were staring at the ground itently. Like the worst thing had happened to you. I didn't know you cared about Kari that much," said Yolei sympathetically. "Well Yolei, I do. And I have ever since I could remember. It just makes me mad to know that after finally getting together, and after three standings, she decided to brake up. I love her Yolei, I really do. She's my first love, and my only one. I was going to apologize to her, but then Willis had to show up out of the blue, and I don't even know why he's decided to go to high school, when back in the U.S.A. I heard he took classes at Colorado State," T.K. said. "Well, maybe he was tired of taking college classes, and wanted to take classes with people his age," Yolei inquired. "Yeah, I guess so. And I guess from the look of it, Kari's going to replace me with…with…him…" T.K. said sadly, tears building up. "Oh T.K. Listen, why don't you go over to Kari's and kiss and make up? I'm sure she still has feelings for you," Yolei replied. "I guess Yolei, but how will that help exactly? I can't go over there saying the things I said yesterday! As soon as she sees me, she'll either yell at me or run away from me in disgust," T.K. said sadly. "Well, you just can't give up. I have an idea, why don't I go with you? Just for emotional support, just in case," Yolei suggested. "That would be a great idea," T.K. started to smile. "Then come on then? We can't keep her waiting then!!!" Yolei, Hawkmon, T.K and Patamon then made their way out of the convience store towards the street, towards Kari's apartment complex…

          "I really had a great time today Willis," Kari replied as the two digidestind were standing at the doorway. Terriermon and Lopmon had gone home, and Gatomon escaped Kari's arms to go inside the apartment, leaving the two humans alone. "Yeah, me too Kari. I hope we can hang out again sometime soon, even though it was a school day," Willis smiled. Kari smiled back, and she leaned her face towards his…

          T.K. and Yolei were making their way to Kari's floor with their digimon. _I hope she's willing to hear my apology, or I could've lost my only love. Oh please Kami, don't take her away, _T.K. thought nervously as he held Patamon in his arms. Yolei was carrying Hawkmon, and the two finally made their way to Kari's floor. They walked down the path and turned a corner to Kari's side. Right as they came near, they saw two people near Kari's apartment. They stopped, and T.K. squinted his eyes. _I hope that's not Willis and Kari, _T.K. thought. But once he squinted his eyes, he saw the two together. And Kari was very close to Willis. Yolei looked at T.K, who was sweating badly. "Oh no, it looks like we're too late T.K.." Yolei trailed off as the two saw Kari leaned toward Willis, her lips touching his. The two started getting more into the kiss, and made it more passionate. One of T.K's worst fears had come: That he would lose Kari to another guy. T.K. couldn't take it anymore, and tears came streaming down his cheeks, tilting his face toward the concrete ground, the tears seeping it. "Why? Why? Why does it seem that I lose connection with everyone I hold dear to me? My mom, dad, my brother, and now Kari. It just isn't fair…." T.K. said as more tears came streaming down his face. Patamon frowned for his friend, seeing him in pain. "I guess….I guess I wasn't meant for her after all…" And with that, T.K. went running from the scene, leaving a stunned yet shocked Yolei, watching him leave in his state of depression…

          T.K. tore into his bedroom, torn with grief, anger, hate, love, and depression all at the same time. He dove for the bed, and started soaking the pillow with his tears. Patamon was by his side. "Oh T.K, it isn't that bad. I'm sure you'll get over Kari," Patamon reasurred him, looking down on his partner. T.K. was holding his D-3, glancing at it in sadness. "You don't understand Patamon…I'll never get over Kari…she's different from other girls…she's beautiful, inside and out…she's caring, kind, gentle, understanding…and I can understand why she wanted to brake up with me, but it doesn't matter anymore. She has moved on. She has chosen Willis. And I can't do anything about it, unless they brake up…" T.K. then looked up sadly at Patamon. He then sniffled and wiped his tears. Right then, the phone rang. "Just a minute, I'm coming, I'm coming…" T.K. slowly got up from his bed gloomedly as he made his way toward the small living room of his apartment. He then went to the cordless phone on the table behind the couch and picked it up and pressed the TALK button. "Moshi moshi, Takaishi Residence?" T.K. asked.

          "Hey T.K, it's me, Matt!!!" Matt said on the other line. "Oh, hi bro. So, what's up?" T.K. asked with a hint of sadness in his voice. "What's up? You tell me what's up. I've heard some pretty bad things about you and Kari, especially from Tai, since he is my roommate after all. What's this about you breaking up?" Matt asked. T.K. sighed on the other line. "Well Matt, you see, yesterday, she broke up with me. And I only stood her up three times, but I stood her up late those three times. And you know how I have an obligation to the family now. If I told her about it, I don't know if she would've believed me or not. She thought I was keeping something from her, that I was cheating on her with another woman, but you know me Matt, I would never cheat on Kari, never!" T.K. exclaimed, getting a little excited. "Whoa, calm down T.K! I know you aren't that way man! Listen, why don't you apologize to her?" "I've already tried, well not exactly. You see, I was going to apologize to her, and Yolei even went with me for emotional help. We made the way to her apartment floor of her complex, advancing closer to her door, when I saw…I saw…." T.K. stared into space, remembering when Kari placed her lips on Willis'. "Saw what? Come on bro, you can't leave me hangin'," Matt said. "I saw…saw…Kari…kissing…another guy…" T.K's eyes were watering up, but he wiped them quickly. "And who was this guy that kissed Kari? What was his name?" Matt asked. "His name was…was…Willis…" T.K. trailed off. "Willis? You mean the guy that helped me and Tai against Diaboromon eight years ago?" Matt asked. "Yes, and the same guy the new digidestind and I helped when his digimon Kokomon got infected with a virus. Before we headed back to Japan, he kissed Yolei and Kari on the cheek. But now, it seems, he has one of them, but it had to be the girl I loved…" T.K. trailed off. "Oh, I'm so sorry T.K. I, I didn't know. Well, I have to go, I have to cook dinner tonight. Talk to you later?" Matt asked on the other line. "Yeah, later. Bye Yamato," T.K. said, calling Matt by his real name. "Bye Takeru." The phone clicked as Matt hung up, and then T.K. turned the phone up and put it back on the receiver. He then slowly trudged back to his room. His mother was gone on one of those trips to some country, reporting on things. T.K. then fell onto his bed. Patamon flew over to the light switch and turned it off. "Thanks Patamon. It just seems like everything's against me today…" T.K. said as he and his digimon partner slowly fell asleep. Fog started emerging from nowhere, and hovered above the floor of the room. In the darkness was a creature with yellow eyes.

          "You don't know how right you are, Keeper of Hope…HAHAHAHA!!!!" the creature in darkness laughed as it disappeared and the fog vanished as well, leaving the room in total darkness…

Well, well well, it seems our main male character has troubles ne? Who is the creature shrouded in darkness? And what does it want with T.K? Well, to find out, you'll have to read the next chapter, which I promise will come out soon!!! Well, 'till then, ja ne!!! *The film projector fades off* 


	2. Chapter 02

" From Hope to Despair "

By 

Malcolm Yuy

Chapter 02

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Hello Takari fans everywhere! This is Malcolm Yuy, here with the next part of this story. Now, as we all know, if you all have read my story "Pimples", T.K. had problems, but eventually worked them out with Kari, the two telling each other and coming boyfriend and girlfriend. Well, this story takes place after that, when problems arise for the so-called "perfect couple". One of them arguing over three standings held by T.K, who stood up Kari. And to make it worse, Willis, The Digidestind of Destiny (the guy in the Digimon Movie) has moved to Japan, and has decided to take classes at Odiaba High. And to make it worse, he now has Kari's affections, which make T.K. feels even more depressed, and it all goes downhill from there…

And now, to start the next part. Roll tape!!!

          It was a bright sunny, day as the sun rose to a new morning in Odaiba, a district of Tokyo, Japan. People headed to work, and children were now waking up to meet a new day's dawn, to get ready for school. Buses came and went, people went coffee shops, the usual on a Tuesday morning. The sunlight made it's way through the clouds, to show through the blinds and creep onto the bed of a certain digidestind…

          That digidestind was asleep for the moment, having disturbing dreams. Beside him was his digimon, Patamon. The boy had sweat on his forehead, and he was tossing and turning. His blond hair was messy, the pajamas he wore were wrinkly. And right now, it was time to get up.

          RINGGGGG!!!!! The alarm clock rang the time 6:30 A.M. Of course, school didn't actually start 'till 8:30, but today T.K. want to start early. The tired digidestind yawned as he clicked the alarm switch off, to turn the ringing off. This noise also got Patamon to wake up. "Ohayo…*yawn*…

Patamon," T.K. yawned as he stretched his limbs. Patamon opened his blue eyes to meet T.K's. "Good Morning T.K. From the looks of the bed you didn't sleep well?" "How could I? It's been two days since me and Kari have been separated, and I've already been replaced. Well, I guess she wasn't meant for me, which means I might as well move on," T.K. said depressingly. "Right T.K, move on. Forget about Kari," Patamon said. "Yeah Patamon, forget about Kari. But what about you? Don't you fancy Gatomon?" T.K. asked, glancing tiredly at his little friend. Patamon reddened. "Um…..yeah, I do. What's it to you?" he asked coldly. "Fine, fine, I'll lay off the subject. Now, if you'll excuse me, we need to get ready for school." T.K. then grabbed Patamon quickly and got a towel and a bathcloth, and closed the door behind him in the bathroom with Patamon in his arms.

          An hour later, the door opened, steam leaving it, with a soaping wet T.K. and a wet Patamon. T.K. was wearing a white bathrobe, drying off his wet hair. He then dried Patamon off. He then headed back toward his room and placed Patamon on the dresser as he made his bed. He made up his bed and when he was finished, he noticed a picture on his dresser. He frowned at it as he picked it up and fingered it. It was a picture of him and Kari not too long ago, before they broke up. It showed T.K. with his arms around Kari, and her arms around his neck. She had kissed him on the cheek, and one of his eyes was closed where she did, while T.K. was smiling at the camera. T.K. sighed at the picture, and then threw it downward on the bed. He then went to his dresser. "Are you sure you're going to be okay T.K?" Patamon asked as T.K. took his D-3 and D-Terminal. "Yeah Patamon, I'm going to have to for Kari's sake. She might be happy, and I might not be, but who cares? At least she is now," T.K. said depressingly as he took out some boxers from his drawers. He took off the bathrobe to slip into some quickly, and then put on some socks. He then pulled on his green uniform pants and got a belt and strapped it on, fastening it. He then got his white buttoned shirt and buttoned it up, keeping it untucked. He then put on his green uniform jacket, and then put on yellow sneakers. He then got a brush and brushed his hair some, and when he was satisfied, he grabbed his bookbag, hooked his D-Terminal and D-3 to it. Patamon then flew on his head as he headed out the door. He then headed to the entrance and locked the door behind him, putting the key in his pockets. He then headed to the elevator, and pushed the button to open it. Today, T.K. was by himself.  He sighed as he went down the elevator, thinking of how life used to be…

***FLASHBACK BEGINS***

          It was a rainy morning in the day in the city of Odaiba. T.K. shifted in his bed as he slept, creeping ever closer to when he would awake. He shifted in bed, tossing and turning, until he suddenly stopped. Slowly, he opened his eyes to meet ruby colored ones, staring right back at him. "Ohayo Takeru-chan," Kari smiled at him in her school uniform. But T.K. didn't care, she looked beautiful in it. He smiled back at her. "Ohayo Hikari-chan," T.K. said as he started to lean up in bed. He leaned in closer. Kari already anticipated this, and closed her eyes and puckered her lips as T.K's met hers, a passionate kiss being born. As they were kissing, Gatomon woke up Patamon. "Hey guys, can you stop making out?" Patamon asked, looking at the two lovers, as they continued kissing. T.K. slowly opened his eyes as he parted his lips from Kari's. Kari opened her eyes and the two smiled at each other. "Fine, fine, whatever you want Patamon. So Hika-chan, what brings you here? Usually I pick you up at your apartment," T.K. asked. "Well Takeru, I wanted to come early today. And besides, its raining, and I didn't want you to head to the apartment to pick up little old me," Kari explained. "You shouldn't have," T.K. smiled as he wrapped his arms around Kari's. "I know, but I wanted to." The two then started kissing again. "Geesh! Can you two get a room? You'll be ready for school if you don't get ready soon T.K!!!" Patamon hollered. The two parted again. "Fine, fine. I'll take a quick shower, brush my teeth and comb my hair as well as get dressed. Come on then Patamon," T.K. said as he picked up his digimon partner. He gave Kari one of those special smiles only for her as he left, which she returned lovingly.

          Half an hour later later, T.K. came out ready in a bathrobe, drying off Patamon's fur. He then headed back to his room. "Well Kari, this is where you should leave the room now, so I can dress." "Right 'Keru-chan," Kari smiled. Gatomon got into Kari's arms as she headed out. Right before she got into the small hallway, she gave T.K. a kiss on the cheek. He blushed, smiled at her, and then closed the door. About ten minutes later, he came out ready with one hand on his backpack strap, another on a black umbrella. "Mom, we're leaving!!!" T.K. hollered as he came into the living room. "I can hear you know T.K. You and Kari have fun at school. And don't do anything I wouldn't do!!!" Ms. Takaishi called from the kitchen as Kari and T.K. walked out of the apartment. T.K. closed the door behind him, and then took Kari's hand. "Ready to go?" he asked. "Ummhmm. You know I just love being with you in the mornings," Kari smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yeah, me too. Too bad we don't have first period together," T.K. smiled as they made their way to the elevator, pushed the button and seeing it open. The two, hand in hand, then stepped inside, with the door cloosing behind them…

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

          _Those were the days… _T.K. trailed off as he was going down the elevator. It finally reached the lobby, where he got out and went on his way to school. "Are you still thinking about the good times with her Takeru?" Patamon asked as they walked past people on the sidewalk. "Yeah Patamon, I am. I guess you can tell, since you know how much I love her. I know I'm never going to get…" T.K. stopped in mid-sentence when he stopped walking. People were passing him by, but he didn't care. There, a few feet ahead of him, arm in arm, were Kari and Willis. T.K. growled a little bit and sighed sadly as he saw them laughing together with their digimon in their arms. "I'm sure they're laughing about something that isn't important T.K," Patamon said. "Well it's important to me Patamon. Anything dealing with Kari is important to me, but it doesn't matter anymore. She doesn't love me anymore. She now has…Willis…" T.K. trailed off as he watched the two laughing to school together.

          Kari walked arm in arm with Willis, and smiled as he told her funny jokes. She then stopped and looked down at the ground. _Willis reminds me so much of Takeru…Oh shut up! Remember, you dumped Takeru! End of story!!! You don't love him anymore! Then if I don't, why does Willis remind me of him so much? _Kari asked herself, making herself confused as she was walking with Willis. Gatomon was by her side, while Terriermon and Lopmon were on Willis' shoulder again. They finally reached the school campus, and into the courtyard. "So, what do you want to do Kari?" Willis asked. "Well, we could talk about things like homework, or we could make out…" Kari trailed off as she stared at Willis. Willis pretended to think for a moment and then wrapped his arms around Kari's waist as he touched Kari's lips with his. Gatomon, Terriermon and Lopmon went into the garden and decided to play while the two new "lovebirds" were making out. They then climbed to a branch of a tree.

          "Hey Gatomon, what do you think of Willis and Kari?" Terriermon asked as the three digimon sat on the branch, observing their partners down below. "Really? Well, I guess they're okay…" Gatomon trailed off, looking back at her partner and her current love, who were making out at the moment. Gatomon sighed. "Okay? Sounds like you don't like them together," Lopmon said. "Well Lopmon, I don't. I know Willis has you two digimon, and I believe that Kari likes him, but I believe that she still loves T.K," Gatomon said. "You mean the other guy who looks like Willis, except he wears that suit with the green jacket and pants?" Terriermon asked. "It's called a school uniform silly. The boys have to wear those and the girls have to wear what Kari's wearing," Gatomon explained. "Oh, that's why all the other boys I saw in school wore the exact same thing, except for their shoes," Lopmon said. Gatomon sighed. These digimon seemed like babies to her, when other digimon, like Patamon for example, were closer to her level. Why was she thinking about him? Did she love Patamon, like Kari loved T.K? She would like the thought, and she had plenty of chances to tell him. She almost did, one time, before T.K. and Kari broke up…

***FLASHBACK BEGINS***

          Kari was brushing her hair in the mirror. She was wearing a pink-collared shirt and a baby blue skirt with yellow sandals. "Kari, what are you doing?" Gatomon asked, cuddled up on the top bunk of the bed. "I'm getting ready for another date with Takeru, Gatomon," Kari answered, putting her brush down on the dresser. She then got out some lipstick and applied some to her lips. After finishing, he closed the container and smiled at herself in the mirror. "I hope he likes how I look," Kari said to himself. "I don't think he cares how you look Kari, he just thinks you're gorgeous," Gatomon said. "Why thank you Gatomon. Come on, and I think I heard him ring the doorbell," Kari replied. Gatomon got off the bed and jumped into Kari's arms as Kari also grabbed her D-Terminal and D-3. She then pocketed them before walking toward the door. "Just a minute." Kari then put Gatomon down as Kari turned the knob on the door to reveal a smiling T.K. with Patamon on his head. He was wearing a short-sleeved green buttoned shirt with collar and one pocket, some plaid khaki pants and black dress shoes. He had something behind his back. "Takeru, what's behind your back?" Kari asked. "Nothing Kari, nothing. Well, except this," T.K. answered as he shoved a bouquet of red roses and some chocolates into her hands. Kari looked at the gifts and smiled lovingly at T.K, who smiled back in turn. She then wrapped her arms around him and sighed into his chest.

          "You know, I really don't derserve you," Kari replied. "I know, you derserve better," T.K. remarked, which he got a light punch in the arm by Kari. "Ow, that hurt," he mocked. The two then started laughing. Meanwhile, Patamon flew off his head to join Gatomon. "Ready to go my lady?" T.K. asked, extending an arm. "Whenever you are my liege," Kari answered, wrapping her arm around his. Together, the two made their way to the apartment elevator.

          "You know, humans are very weird," Patamon said. "I know. Where do they get all this stuff?" Gatomon asked. "Probably from movies. Hey Gatomon, I got something to show you," Patamon said. "What is it?" Gatomon asked. "It's not a what, it's a where. Follow me," Patamon said as he went to the back of Kari's room. In the back was a sliding glass door, which was locked at the moment, revealing a balcony. But, there was also a curtain, concealing it so noone would see Kari in there for obvious reasons. "Come on Gatomon, can you help? I'm having trouble with this lock," Patamon, said, trying to unlock the door. He was flapping his ears immensely to unlock it. "Okay Pata, okay. I'm coming," Gatomon said as she made her way over the door. With a simple twist of her claw, she slid the door out to the balcony. "Arigato Gato," Patamon said. "You're welcome Patamon," Gatomon said. The two digimon walked out of the room, and Gatomon slid the door behind her to close it, but left it slightly open so they could get back in. "You're ready?" Patamon asked. Gatomon looked down. The two digimon were three floors up from the ground. She gulped a little. "Well, okay." Patamon rose into the air, and Gatomon wrapped her claws around his feet, careful not to scratch him. Gatomon and Patamon were now at the edge of the balcony, and with a jump they dove towards the ground. Patamon started flapping his ears, and the two slowed down as they approached the ground. When they got close enough, Gatomon left Patamon's feet to hit the ground. Patamon then led the way to a nearby park.

          After leading Gatomon through a dense thicket of trees and some walkways, the two digimon finally made their way to a secluded area. There was a beautiful bird bath fountain, with wild pink roses growing all over it, with birds and insects hovering over it. Part of the forest canopy was open, to have some of the sunlight shine down on the fountain, giving it a heavenly glow. "Wow Patamon, it's beautiful…" Gatomon said, her eyes staring lovingly from the fountain to him. "Yeah, not as beautiful as you though Gatomon," Patamon stated nervously, a blush starting to creep his cheeks. He gulped nervously as Gatomon turned her head to stare at him. Her face was approaching his closely, and their lips almost touched-

          Just then, a rustling distracted the two, making them come out of their trance. The two turned their heads to see what it was. It was just a squirrel, looking out of the bushes. The two then turned their heads away from each other, blushing immensely. "Well…um…we should head back to Kari's, before she and T.K. get back from their date," Gatomon stated, looking down at the ground. "Um, yeah, we should," Patamon said nervously. The two then slowly made their way back to the apartment, sliding the door open to walk back into Kari's room. Gatomon then slid the door and the curtain, and locked the door. She then turned and looked at Patamon. "Thank you for showing me that Patamon, you're nice," Gatomon said nervously. "You're welcome Gatomon, you're welcome…" Patamon trailed off, looking at the floor, as the scene faded away…

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

          "Hey Gatomon, are you there?" Terriermon asked as he waved a hand in front of her face. "Huh? Oh sorry Terriermon, Lopmon, just daydreaming I guess," Gatomon said, looking off towards the school. "Well come on, we're going to play while we wait for school to be over for Willis and Kari," Lopmon said. "Right," Gatomon said. She then jumped off the branch as she followed the two twin digimon into the courtyard to play…

  


          It was lunch at Odaiba High, and Kari slowly trudged her way into the cafeteria, waiting in line. After getting her tray, and getting a drink, she payed and went over to sit down at the table with Ken, Yolei and Davis. "Hi Kari," Yolei said. "Hi Yolei. How was first and second period?" Kari asked. "It was okay. Boring if you really want to know. So, rumor's going around that you're dating Willis," Yolei said, nudging Kari. Yolei was sort of happy for Kari in a way, but she was sad for T.K. too. After all, yesterday she went with T.K. to help him apologize to Kari, and instead Willis had already beat him to the punch. She had to keep up this false jubilant mood to keep Kari happy, because, well, Kari was one of her best friends, and they were DNA Digivolving partners. But she also wanted T.K. to be happy as well, and it seemed that since Kari and Willis had gotten together, his mood had became more depressing than ever. It seemed like he was a zombie, as she examined him over at another table. Alone, looking densely at his tray, fimbling a piece of mystery meat with his fork, acting like his whole world had gone crumbling down, like he lost the most important thing in his life. And in a way, Kari was one of the most important thing in his life. The two had become best friends fast, the good thing was they didn't have to keep secrets from each other, since the two were both digidestind. They also looked so cute together, and they were so inseprable. Kari was the first person that T.K. ever thought about "in a different way then just friends", and the only person he thought about that way. Simply, he had fallen down right in love with her, and it might be impossible for him to ever find anyone else to replace her.

Meanwhile, Willis was slowly made his way toward the cafeteria. He was remniscing about what happened yesterday, how he met Kari on the streets, walked her to school, beat T.K. in basketball, and to top it all off, he got to kiss one of the prettiest girls in the whole school!!! Life was certainly treating him fair, or even more so.  Japanese High School was more educational then American High School, teaching him some things he didn't actually know. He had dropped by the principal's office earlier to receive his school uniform, and now was happily making his way. He entered and made his way through the lunch line to get his lunch, some noodles, rice and salmon with some milk. He then payed for his meal before making the way to the table where Kari, Ken, Yolei and Davis were situated. He set his tray down by Kari's and slid beside her. "Hello beautiful," Willis said, smiling at Kari lovingly. Kari smiled back at him, and the two kissed quickly before finally eating their lunch.

"So, I've heard things have been heating up with you and Kari Willis," Davis said, fiddling with his rice. "Well yeah, I guess. We're going to have another date tonight," Willis said happily, wrapping one arm around Kari. She smiled at him before turning her attenion towards Yolei.

"So Kari, how has it been with Willis?" Yolei asked, eating some of the salmon. "Well, it's been great. For one thing, he certainly has a sense of humor. He's also nice, generous and romantic. But…" Kari trailed off, looking at the darkened T.K. at the table. The boy then turned his head to see Kari staring at him. She then turned her eyes away from him. "But what?" Yolei asked, momentarily glancing from Kari to the depressed T.K. "Um nothing…but nothing,ha, ha…" Kari trailed off as she continued eating her food…

Meanwhile, T.K. was fimbling sadly at his food. _Why did Kari look at me? Does she still care for me? Does she still- Oh shut up T.K, Kari doesn't love you. She'll never love you again, you failed. You failed at one chance, being with the one you love most. You're a loser Takeru, _T.K. thought to himself. The bell than rang, singaling the end of lunch and telling the students to head back to class. T.K. dropped his fork as he made his way to the dispenser station and dropped off his tray and put his fork in the wash basin. He then put his hands in his pockets as he depressingly headed back to class, never noticing that something was watching him…

It was early afternoon on the Odaiba High soccer field, as today the P.E. students were playing soccer games in designated areas. One team was wearing red short-sleeved t-shirts with white shorts and black cleats while the other team was wearing the same ensemble, just with a green t-shirt instead of the red. T.K. was on the green team with Ken while Davis was on the red team with…Willis. Right now, T.K's team was in posession of the ball. Meanwhile, near them, was the cheerleading squad, and Kari was practicing with the rest of the team.

Ken was kicking the ball down the field, followed by T.K. to his right. "T.K, circle around in front of me!" Ken hollered. "Right!" T.K. hurried as he circled around to the front of Ken, now to his left. Ken kicked the ball towards T.K. T.K. then trapped the ball and started running down the field, toward the opposite team's goal. "Not so fast T.K," a voice said. Before T.K. knew what has happening, a foot managed to trip T.K, knocking the Keeper of Hope off-balance. In slow motion, T.K. fell forward and collided face-first into the ground. Willis took the ball from T.K. and went towards the left, going toward T.K's goal. Ken helped T.K. get back up, but it was too late. After knocking the ball up with the sole of his foot, Willis kicked the ball as hard and fast as he could. In slow motion, the ball spiraled into motion as the goalie jumped to catch the ball. But unsuccessfully, he missed, as the ball tore a hole through the goal behind him, spiraling out onto the ground of the field, going out-of-bounds.

"What the-?" T.K, Ken, Davis, and both teams stopped as they just saw that miraculous play. Kari was smiling at Willis, who turned his attenion back to Kari. He smiled at her, and T.K. saw this. This made him fume with rage, but he simply growled as he saw Willis smile at Kari again. This was just getting frustrating. It wasn't even fair. It seemed somehow that Willis has got him in two sports games and he was only here for two days. "That was quite a kick dude. What do you call it?" Davis asked as he patted Willis on the back. "I call that…um…" Willis looked around and saw Kari. He then smiled at her. "I call it the Power of Light," Willis said as he made his way off the field. He wrapped his arms around Kari. "Let's go," Willis said as the two teens left, leaving a stunned Davis, Ken and T.K. "Who is this guy?" T.K. asked, looking as Willis left with Kari off of the field. _This is just great. More pain to add to the despair. Oh well, who really cares, everything likes to spite me today, _T.K. thought as he walked off the field, to head back to the gym to shower and change clothes…

"Patamon! Patamon, where are you?" T.K. called out in the courtyard. A few moments later, an orange-white batpig emerged from a tree and flew into T.K's arms. "Ready to go home bud?" T.K. asked, looking down at his digimon partner. "Yep. Hey T.K, are you still okay with the whole Kari and Willis thing?" Patamon asked. "No, I'm not. I thought I could handle it Patamon, but I just can't. It seems like everyday now Willis is doing something to impress Kari, making him look even more perfect in her eyes. I never did that when I was hers. I would just talk to her, hold her in my arms and make out with her. It seems like everything I do, Willis is doing better. I'm a loser as a boyfriend," T.K. mumbled as he slowly made his way into the sidewalk. He just couldn't take it anymore. It just wasn't fair. It took him eight years, eight years just to develop a close relationship to Kari, and to tell her how he felt, that he loved her with all his heart. And it only took two months for that love to last, well, her love anyway. Just three standings, and T.K. lost her. And now, Willis had spent less of a day with Kari and he got to kiss her on the first day, and now the two are dating. It seems that everything T.K. could do, Willis could do it faster. T.K. just felt jealously, pain, guilt, longing, and depression all within his heart. He didn't feel the way he used to be now. Now, he felt, darkness. No, that couldn't be it. It wasn't darkness. It was…it was…

"Despair…"

"Huh? Patamon, did you hear that?" T.K. asked, glancing around to see if anything was there. "No, didn't here anything T.K. Are you sure you're okay?" Patamon asked, looking concerned for his partner. Beads of sweat started to form on T.K's forehead. "Great, now I'm hearing things. Next, I'll be seeing things," T.K. said as he unconsciously walked into an alley. It was your basic city alley. Filled with garbage, garbage dumps, and graffiti on the walls, it was a troublesome place for the Digidestind of Hope. But he didn't care. He didn't care anymore. Now, he just wanted to…wanted to…

"Leave?"

"Huh? Who s-said that?" T.K. asked looking around. Fog started appearing around him on the ground. Patamon jumped out of T.K's arms. "T.K?" Patamon saw his partner as he was somehow fading in, and out, like a TV with bad reception. "What if I could make you powerful? What if you could leave this world of pain and suffering? I can help…" a dark voice said. "T.K, don't listen to it! You're stronger than that, thing, whatever it is! Don't listen!!!" Patamon screamed. "But Patamon, I just can't reject it. It's calling me, and right now, I have no other choice. I want you to..to..leave me…" T.K. said meancingly, death glaring at Patamon. "But T.K-" "Go Patamon, now!!!" T.K. hollered. Patamon crouched back in horror. "Well, if that's what you really want. Please be careful Takeru," Patamon said, flapping his wings as he rose into the air. "Don't worry Pata, I will." T.K. watched as his digimon partner flew off, heading back into the city. "What do you want?" T.K. resumed his talk with the dark voice. "All I want is to help you, keeper of Hope. I've seen what you've gone through, and I think I can help, but there's one thing you'll have to give me in return…" the dark voice churned. "And what is that?" "Hmm….you'll find out soon. Just tell me when you're ready and I'll transport you away from this place," the voice said. "I'm ready," T.K. said. "Fine then. Transport activate!!!!" the voice yelled. T.K. saw himself as he kept on fazing in and out, and then, like when a remote turns the TV off, he transported from the alley. The hovering fog then lifted, and everything looked like nothing had happened…

"T.K, I'm home! Hey, that's odd, I don't see his sneakers or his backpack anywhere," Ms. Takaishi said as she stepped into the apartment. It was 7:00 P.M, and it was usually dinner time at the Takaishi's. But today, that was different. Today, T.K. wasn't here. "T.K… T.K! Come in here, your food's getting cold!" Ms. Takaishi walked around the apartment, frantically searching for any trace of her son, but she didn't find any. All of a sudden, she heard something fly in and went to T.K's room and saw Patamon land on T.K's bed. "Oh Patamon, it's just you. Where's T.K? Is he on another date with Kari? He could've just wrote a note, he knew I was coming home today," Ms. Takaishi said. "Well, um, not exactly Ms. Takaishi. To tell you the truth, he's…gone…" with those words said, Ms. Takaishi went into a state of shock. In a final state of action, the young woman fainted. "Oh great, now what am I gonna do?" Patamon said to himself…

Kari was walking home alone today. Willis unfortunately had other things to do, leaving her in the company of herself and Gatomon. Gatomon stopped while the two were walking on the sidewalk towards home. "What is it now Gatomon, I don't have enough time for your histerics today," Kari said as she turned around, facing her digimon partner. "Kari, I think you and Willis should brake up. There's something about him, Kari, something that I don't like about him," Gatomon said. Kari picked her friend up and carried her to a park. She then sat down on a bench and let go of Gatomon. "What do you mean Gatomon? Don't tell me you think he's evil," Kari said. "No, not that. It's just that he seems….too perfect…and he's sort of like a copy of T.K….only that he's an American, and he's smarter," Gatomon said. "So, what does Willis have anything to do with Takeru? I love Willis just fine. Takeru was just my first, well, everything in love. My first crush, then love, then boyfriend and first kiss. But it doesn't matter-" "It does matter Kari!!! Look, here's my point. I'm trying to say that I think in some way that you're using Willis just to try to get over T.K. But think about it Kari, Willis and T.K. are two different people. On the one hand you have a smart, athletic American, who knows a lot, and on the other hand you have a guy who is also smart, yet caring, and nice, and who you've been friends with for most of your-" 

"Alright, alright, I see what your point is, Gato. And now when I think about it, I am sort of using Willis to get over Takeru in a way, but it doesn't matter. I have Willis now, and even if I didn't, Takeru wouldn't take me back. Don't you remember the things he said to me?" Kari screamed, tears coming to her eyes. "Yes I do, but didn't you say some awful things yourself? He loves you Kari, he'll always love you, no matter what, and you know that. You know no matter how mad you are at each other that he'll still love you, and he hates the fact that now you're showing affection towards someone, who isn't him. You two could've just apologized and madeup but didn't. I believe that you still love him, but you're just using Willis because you needed him at that moment," Gatomon said. Kari was shocked about what Gatomon said. "No, I am not using Willis, I'm not! I'm over Takeru! I really do love Willis!!!! And noone will tell me otherwise!!!" Kari yelled as she got up and ran away, crying. "Kari! Wait up!!!" Gatomon yelled as she chased after her friend.

_I really do love Willis, I do… I am over Takeru, I know it… _Kari trailed off in her thoughts as she ran off. Unconsciously she made her way towards Yolei's store. She then ran inside and closed the door behind her. There, at the counter, sleeping, was Yolei Inoue. Kari sort of smiled as she made her way toward the register. She then slowly knocked on the register, waking the older girl up. "Huh? Oh hi Kari," Yolei said as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, wiping her glasses as well. "Hi Yolei. Um, how is it going?" Kari asked nervously. "I'm doing fine here Kari. Is there something wrong Kari? You don't look too good," Yolei said. "Well, just earlier ago-" Kari trailed off as the door opened, with the bell above it ringing as someone came in. It was Gatomon. "Just earlier ago what? You can tell me Kari," Yolei said, looking into Kari's eyes. "Well, it was something that Gatomon told me. She said…" Kari trailed off. "I said that Kari was just using Willis, that I believe deep down that she still loves T.K. That's what I said," Gatomon said. Yolei thought about it. Just then, Mrs. Inoue came in. "Oh hi girls, I'm just coming in to unpack these new missing posters," Mrs. Inoue said. "Oh, that's okay Mom," Yolei said as the two girls examined as Mrs. Inoue unpacked the posted and taped it to the glass wall so people could examine the new missing person. She also put one on the back wall across from the counter, which was in front of it. Yolei looked at it for a moment, and then gasped. "Kari, look at this!!!" On the wall was a white poster with a picture of someone familiar…

**MISSING:**

**Takeru Takaishi**

**Age: 16**

**Hair: Blond**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Height: 6ft 5 in.**

***Picture posted here***

**Mother: Ms. Nancy Takaishi**

**Father: Mr. Malcolm Ishida**

**Brother: Yamato Ishida**

**Please, if you know any whereabouts, please call 708.345.2346.**

"T.K's missing?" Kari asked in shock. "Well, how long has it been since you've seen him in class?" Yolei asked. "Two days," Kari said. "Well, if he's missing, either he ran away or, maybe, maybe-" "Maybe he's just fine, I'm sure about it Yolei. Well, I should go. Come on Gatomon," Kari said as she left the store. "Bye Kari, see you later!!!" Yolei shouted as the two left. _Why Takeru, why? Why did you runaway? You know I- NOOOO!!!! I don't love him! I don't!!! But you do, don't you Kari. Admit it, you have been using Willis all this time. But then what will I do about it? Tell him, tell him everything. It's the thing you should do… _Kari's conscience replied. "Right, I'll do it tomorrow," Kari stated as she walked tiredly into her apartment. She then walked into her room and slowly fell onto her bottom bunk, falling into peaceful sleep…

Meanwhile, Izzy was walking around the busy streets of Odaiba, heading back toward his apartment, when he saw a poster. "Huh? Oh my god, is that T.K?" Izzy examined the poster. "It is T.K. Izzy! It is!" Tentomon called by his side. Izzy's laptop beeped, and he opened it. There, on the screen was Gannai, the young digi-guardian. "Why hello Gannai, what's brings this you to this occasion?" Izzy asked. "You know about T.K. missing Izzy?" Gannai asked. "Yes, sadly. But why would T.K. runaway? I mean, he's a good kid…" "Yes, but what if he was taken away by some unknown force whose power we can't even detect? I can sense some dark work at hand here… We need to find T.K. soon, or the dark forces might use him for evil," Gannai said. "Right, I'll have a search party on it right away," Izzy said, saluting Gannai. "Great. Good luck Izzy." Gannai's transmission then ended. "You're going to need it," Gannai said, glancing at his computer in his house…

Where did T.K. go? Does Kari still love him? And who is the evil behind this? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Well kiddies, that ends Chapter 02 of " From Hope to Despair " . I promise the next chapter will be filled with lots of drama and misconcentious sap. Well, 'till then, ja ne!!! *Film projector mades to black…*


	3. Chapter 03

" From Hope to Despair "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Chapter 03

Copyrighted by Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Hey there Takari fans! Well well well, this is the third installment of my fic. Last chapter, Kari and Willis have been getting closer. T.K. has been getting more depressed, and everyone else thinks, well, that Willis is too perfect. On the way home from school, T.K. and Patamon encounter the creature that was watching over him the day he and Kari broke up. The creature had offered T.K. power, and to leave the Real World. T.K. accepted the offer, and was mysteriously transported away. A few days later, Kari was walking home when she and Gatomon had a talk, her telling Kari that she was just using Willis, that she still loved T.K. Kari disapproved it and ran into Yolei's store, where Yolei helped Kari calm down. Then, Ms. Inoue came and posted missing posters of T.K. in the store, Yolei and Kari finding out that T.K. has been missing for the past couple of days, and is not sick. Meanwhile, Izzy had gotten a transmission from Gannai, who has heard about T.K's mysterious dissappearance, telling Izzy that some dark power may be after T.K. Where did T.K. go? And will he ever return from where he was sent? Well, prepare for some of your answers in this installment. Roll tape!!!

          "What? He's missing? NOOOOO!!!!!" 19 year old Yamato "Matt" Ishida dropped the phone as he shakily stared into space. He had just found out that his little brother, T.K, had gone missing. Gabumon walked and picked up the phone. "Matt, are you alright?" Gabumon asked, handing it slowly back into Matt's hands. "Um, no Gabumon, just a minute…" Matt paused as he continued his conversation with the other person on the line. "Are you sure he's missing Mom? Yes? Oh man, don't worry, I'll get the others to look for him right away. Love you. Ja ne." Matt slammed the cordless phone onto the receiver. He was sweating and breathing heavily. "What's wrong Matt? Is it terrible?" Gabumon asked. "It was about T.K… Mom said he's missing….oh Gabumon, I've let him down again. Again and again I fail to protect my brother. Why Gabumon, why? Why does something bad happen to the people I love most? It just isn't fair. Just wait until Tai hears this, he'll be raging with anger like me. And Sora, she and I are engaged, and T.K's like a little brother to her. I wonder how Kari feels right now…" Matt stared off into space. "Well, I hope she has realized what she has done Matt…" Gabumon said as he tried to comfort his partner…

          "He's missing Tai!!!" Kari practically screamed into the phone. Right now, Tai was calling her from some vacation he was having. "Who's missing? Willis? T.K? Ken? Davis? Cody? Who?" Tai asked nervously. "It's…it's…Takeru…oh Tai, it was all my fault…I still love him…and I…I…yelled at him….and then Willis came along, and healed me when I needed it. If…if Willis didn't come, Takeru probably would've apologized to me, and we probably wouldn't be in this situation right now. Oh Tai, I can't believe what I've done. I've hurt the one I love most, without realizing it. And unconsciously I was using Willis all along, without knowing about it. Oh Tai, it is all my fault…" Kari sobbed into the phone, with Gatomon by her side. "Listen Kari, I'm sure wherever T.K. is he's fine. Has Gatomon talked to Patamon yet?" Tai asked. "No, we haven't seen Patamon-" Kari stopped when she heard a light tapping at her back window. "Just a minute Tai," Kari gently put the phone down as she walked to the back door. She slid it open with the curtain as well, revealing a heavily breathing Patamon.

          "Patamon, are you alright?" Kari asked, picking up the little orange-white batpig. "I'm…okay…Kari….It's…just…that…without…T.K….here….my energy…isn't as…stable…" Patamon answered. Kari walked back to the phone and picked it up. "Tai, it was just Patamon. He's alright, I have here with me," Kari said. "Then ask him about T.K. He might know what happened to him," Tai said. "Right. But I want to let him rest first," Kari said. "Right. I hope you and the others find him. Me and the older digidestind will go to the Digital World tomorrow and try to find. You and the others should try to find him here. I want you to be leader of the younger group, since you do know him best," Tai said. "Right! Good luck Tai! Aishiteru!!!" Kari replied. "I love you too little sister. Ja ne!!!" Tai then hung up on the other line.

          "Why Takeru, why did you leave? It was my fault," Kari mumbled to herself. "It wasn't your fault Kari, you were just confused," Patamon said as she put him on the bed. "Really? But what if he never forgives me for what I've done to him? What if-" "What if he does? Kari, as long as I've known T.K, he has loved you. And he still does. So of course he'll forgive you. If we find him, I'm not sure that he's even here or in the Digital World," Patamon said. "What do you mean Patamon? You know about T.K's dissappearance?" Gatomon asked. "Yes, I know exactly what happened…" Patamon trailed off. "Then what happened then? Tell me!!!" Kari shook Patamon to death. "Kari stop before you give him a heart attack!!!" Gatomon hollered. "Oh, sorry Gatomon," Kari said as she stopped shaking Patamon. "Um…well...here goes…" Patamon said. He then described everything as clearly as he could. After he was finished, Kari felt sorry for all the things she did to T.K. "So, he could be anywhere then?" Kari asked. "Yeah. Well, I better go before Ms. Takaishi gets worried about me. "Well, bye Gatomon, bye Kari," Patamon said as he walked to the door. Kari opened it and watched as Patamon climbed onto the edge of the balcony, before jumping off and soaring into the sunset, flying home. Kari then slid the door closed. Right as she did, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Kari said as she slowly made the way from her room to the door. She then opened the door to reveal…

"Willis?!"

          "Oh, hi Kari. Um, what's up? I was wondering, if you weren't doing anything, then I could come in?" Willis asked, scratching the back of his head. "Well, um, yeah," Kari said as she let him in. She then closed the door behind her as he walked inside with his twin digimon. Terriermon and Lopmon then went into Kari's room. Kari then took Willis' hand and led him to the living room couch of the apartment. "Um, Willis, we really need to talk…" Kari said, as the two teens slowly sat down onto the couch. "What? Did I do something wrong? Have I been a bad boyfriend? If I have, I'm really sorry," Willis said. "No, it isn't that. You see Willis, I was confused. But now I've figured it out. Willis, I'm sorry, but I want to brake up…" Kari said. "But why Kari?" Willis asked, putting an arm around her. Kari knocked it away. "NO! I'm sorry Willis, it's just I've realized now who I really love. Willis, I'm sorry for using you. It's just that I was in a bad predicament and I needed someone to comfort me. I really am. The person I really love is-" "I know, it's T.K," Willis said. "But, how do you know?" Kari asked. "Kari, I know we haven't known each other for awhile, but you just broke up with the guy. With me you seemed somewhat distracted, somewhat distant. And I've wanted to know what that was. But now, I know the answer. And I understand. Even though my heart is broken, I understand. I've had a feeling for a short time that you still loved him, that some little part wanted me to hope that you still loved me. But you didn't. Those were just false emotions you had for me, Kari. You still love him," Willis finished, glancing at Kari.

          "I know, and I'm sorry. It's just that, well, me and him had held a long-lasting relationship, and kind of love you and I would never have. He knew all my secrets, and vice-versa. I didn't realize I still loved him until now, but I do. It took Gatomon to make me realize that. I'm really sorry Willis. I promise I'll make it up to you," Kari said. "And I accept that promise. Now that we have that settled, can we still be friends?" Willis asked sort of depressingly. "Sure, of course," Kari answered, smiling at him. Willis smiled at her back. "Well, I guess we should work on finding Takeru. He could be anywhere," Kari said. "Yeah. Tomorrow, we should go search the city," Willis said. "That would be great. I'll round up all the younger digidestind here and we'll search all over Odaiba, since tomorrow we have school off," Kari suggested. The two teens rose from the couch. "Well, 'till later Kari. Ja ne," Willis said as he stood in the doorway. He then called Terriermon and Lopmon, and the two little digimon ran to Willis. After climbing up onto his shoulders, Willis left the apartment. "You're sure you'll be okay Kari?" Gatomon asked as she walked up from behind. "Yeah, Gatomon, I think so. I just hope wherever Takeru is, he's alright. I don't want anything to happen to him…"

          It was the next day at Kari's apartment. Kari had rounded up everyone to brief them on their search that came from Tai. "Okay guys, this is what we're going to do. First, we'll split up into three groups. Willis, you go with Cody, Ken, go with Yolei, and I'll go with Davis. We'll search the city until noon. At noon, we'll meet back at the school courtyard. Got it?" Kari asked. "Got it," the rest of the group chorused. "Now, if you see anything suspicious or out of the ordinary, you can contact me with the D-Terminal. Now, let's get to it!!!" Kari pumped a fist in the air. The others then left the apartment until it was just Davis, Veemon, Gatomon and Kari. "So Kari, you think we'll have any chance of finding T.S?" Davis asked. "It's T.K. Davis. And I hope we do. If we don't, I don't know what I'll do. Well, we better go. Come on Gatomon," Kari called, as Gatomon jumped into her arms. Kari and Davis then left the apartment, closing the door behind them.

          It was a gloomy day in Odaiba, even though it was the summer. Gray cumulus clouds signaled that rain would be coming soon, and Kari hated the rain. As she was walking down the city sidewalk with Davis, she couldn't help but remember a time when she got caught in the rain…

***FLASHBACK BEGINS***

          It was a rainy day in Odaiba. It was May, and spring was flourshing all around the district of Tokyo. Kari thought that it was a drag. She left before the storm started, so she didn't have an umbrella. "This is great, just great. Just what I need," she mumbled to herself as she was carrying Gatomon. "What do you mean just what you need? I thought you hated the rain," Gatomon said. "It's sarcasm Gatomon," Kari said tiredly, being soaked from the raindrops. All of a sudden, she felt the rain stop, and looked up. A black umbrella was above her head, shielding her from the rain. She turned her head to see who was holding the umbrella. It was none other than T.K.

          "Ohayo Takeru-kun," Kari greeted. T.K. smiled at her. "Ohayo Hika-chan. I see you've been soaked, so I came to save you from the rain. Look's like you need it," T.K. said. "Yeah. How come you're not using the umbrella?" Kari asked. "Don't you see what's on my head?" T.K. asked humorusly. Kari glanced up, for above the boy's blonde hair was orange-white batpig, sleeping. "Ha, that's funny Takeru, using your own digimon as a hat," Kari said. "Well, I can't wear hats at school, its under the school's regulations. Beside, I dropped the fisherman hat awhile ago, as you've noticed. Well, we better get to school if we don't wanna be late," T.K. said as the two started to walk. Kari blushed, after turning her head away from T.K. _I hope he didn't see that, _Kari thought. The two then walked into the school courtyard, and T.K. woke Patamon up and put him down on the ground. Kari gently put Gatomon down. The two digimon then ran to a tree for shielding. "We'll see you two later this afternoon, okay?" Kari asked. The two digimon nodded, and then T.K. and Kari proceeded inside the building. T.K. then put the umbrella away.

          As they got near Kari's first period class, Kari and T.K. stopped. "Thanks for keeping me from getting soaked Takeru," Kari said. "Ah, anything for you Hikari. Well, I better get to class," T.K. said. He started to turn his back when Kari said "Takeru, wait! There's something I want to give you." T.K. turned back around, and Kari leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. T.K. blushed for a moment. "Arigato, again. I'll see you at lunch?" Kari asked. "You bet. Well, 'till later Kari. Ja ne," T.K. said as he retreated his back, walking down the hallway to his class. Kari couldn't help but smile at him before she proceeded inside her classroom, slowly closing the door behind her…

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

          "Kari? Kari? Are you there?" Davis asked, waving a hand in front of her. "Huh? Oh, sorry Davis. I was just, um, daydreaming," Kari explained. "Ah well, it doesn't matter. I think I've found something," he said. Davis and took Kari's arm to lead her and the digimon into an alley. "What did you find Davis?" Kari asked. "This," Davis said. Davis picked up and showed it to Kari. It was T.K's backpack, which had his D-Terminal and D-3 cliped to it. "Great. Now I'll contact the others," Kari said. She then got out her D-Terminal and sended a message to the other two groups.

          Meanwhle, on the other side, Ken and Yolei were searching around the harbor. "Hey Ken, where do you think T.K. went? I mean, if's he here, he could be anywhere," Yolei said as she looked around. Hawkmon was flying around, scouting the area. "Honestly I don't know Yolei. He could be here, or he could be in the Digital World. Or, he could be…" Ken trailed off. "Could be where Ken?" Wormmon looked up at Ken from being situated in the boy's arms. "Nah, it's nothing Wormmon. Forget about it," Ken said. "Well, okay Ken. Whatever you say," Wormmon said. Just then, the D-Terminal's beeped. "Hawkmon, come back, we've got a message!" Yolei shouted. Hawkmon flew back down by Yolei's side. Yolei and Ken opened their D-Terminals to find a message. It said:

To: Ken Ithijouchi and Yolei Inoue 

_From: Kari Kamiya and Davis Motimoya_

_Guys, we've found evidence to believe that T.K. has been kidnapped. We're heading to the school couryard. Rendez-vous there._

_Kari and Davis_

          "Well, it seems our job here is done. Let's go Yolei, Hawkmon," Ken said as he walked up beside them. The group then headed back toward the school courtyard…

          Meanwhile, while the younger digidestind were looking for T.K. in the Real World, Tai, Sora, Joe, Matt, Izzy and Mimi were looking for T.K. in the Digital World. Izzy had relayed a message to Mimi, who of course was in New York City. She and Palmon then met the others right away in the Digital World. They also split up into three groups. Tai and Matt, Sora and Mimi, and Izzy and Joe. Matt and Tai ended up at File Island, where their first confrontation with a really evil digimon took place. The fight of Angemon vs. Devimon.

          Matt and Tai were walking through the forest, when Matt found a nearby rock. He then sat down and put his head in his hands. Gabumon patted his partner on the back, while Tai just stood up with Agumon near him. "It's all my fault Gabumon, I should've done something," Matt said. "It isn't your fault Matt. You didn't know this would happen," Gabumon said. "Well it did, and now I'm worried sick. What if he was kidnapped, or killed or-" "Matt, I'm sure T.K. isn't dead. I'm sure he's around somewhere," Tai said, trying to calm his best friend down. "But what if he is? Then it's my fault. I promised him a long time ago I would always be there to protect him, and now he's gone when he needed me the most. I failed him as an older brother," Matt sobbed. "You didn't fail Matt. We didn't know this was going to happen. If it's anyone's fault, it's good as yours as mine. After all, T.K might become my brother-in-law someday," Tai said, trying to make his friend smile. Matt smirked a little bit. "Yeah, then we'll be brothers-in-law as well. Just imagine all the chaos that'll insue if that happens," Matt said. Matt then rose from his seat on the rock and smiled. "Thanks Tai. Thanks for being there when I need it," Matt said. Tai put an arm around him. "You're welcome Matt. After all, what are best friends for? Now, let's resume our search for your brother," Tai said. The two humans and digimon then walked off, continuing their search for the Keeper of Hope…

          Meanwhile, Izzy and Joe were wondering in a dark part of the Digital World. The part where Spiral Mountain was all those years ago when the first eight digidestind had to defeat the Dark Masters and Apoclaymon. "Izzy, I'm scared. I know this place has changed since the Dark Masters, but I still get this weird vibe from it," Joe said. "Don't be Joe. After all, it's not like they'll come back. After all-huh?" "Huh? What do you mean huh?" Gomamon asked. "I think Izzy's found something," Tentomon said. Izzy bent down as he picked up a claw of some sort. It was yellow, and it was about 5 inches long. "What kind of digimon has nails that long? They would definitely need a huge toenail clipper," Gomamon joked. "Haha, very funny Gomamon," Joe said, examining the nail. Izzy took a wire and hooked up to the nail, and then to his laptop. He then put his digivice in the little slot to his left. "Come on, bring up something…" Izzy said, trying to use the Digi-Analyzer to bring some data on whatever this toenail belonged to. The Digi-Analyzer was scanning the nail, and then a window popped up on the screen. It said "Digimon Unknown. Not enough data to recognize what type." "Great, just great. I have a feeling that whatever digimon this nail belonged to, it was evil. And that it might have something to do with T.K." Izzy then created a e-mail and sent it Gennai, telling him about what the two have found. What they didn't know though, was that something was watching them…

          Back in the Real World, the younger digidestind were sitting around the school fountain. "Well, Davis and I found his backpack with his D-3 and D-Terminal. But we found nothing else," Kari explained, showing everyone T.K's backpack. "Well, that doesn't give us much to rely on. That's means he could have been kidnapped by the digimon," Yolei said. "Yeah, but from what Patamon told me, Takeru voluntarily went with whatever got him…" Kari said sadly. Gatomon looked up at her partner. "Where is Patamon anyway?" Armadillomon asked, looking around. "I think he decided to stay with Ms. Takaishi, for protection purposes. After all, she is Takeru's and Matt's mother," Kari answered. "Kari, I know this seems hopeless, but we can't give up on him. Did he ever give up on you?" Ken asked. Kari raised an eyebrow. "No, he didn't. He was determined to keep me going, for me to fight the darkness, as Yolei was also," Kari replied. "Then don't give up on him. Who knows, maybe we'll find him. Just try to think positive. All negative thinking does is lead to depression," Ken explained. "Yeah, Ken has a point. Besides, why would T.K. voluntarily go with this creature, or digimon? It doesn't make sense," Cody said. "Well, maybe he wanted to get away from here. How would you feel if the person you loved broke up with you and then got another lover soon after that, like the last person didn't even matter to them?" Willis asked, holding Terriermon and Lopmon in his arms. "Well, whatever happened to him, I bet he's still alive out there. Maybe he's trying to find a way home right now," Davis said. "Really Davis?" Veemon asked. "Yeah, maybe buddy. We just have to hope that he's alright," Davis said. Everyone smiled at the leader of the new digidestind. He certainly had changed since 5 years ago when they had to face Ken, Arukennimon and Mummymon and MaloMyotismon.

          "Well guys, I need to head home, or else my parents will freak," Davis said standing up. "Yeah, me too. Tonight's Noodle Night at my house," Cody said. "Well, alright. We'll resume our search later then. Agreed?" Kari asked the rest of the group. "Agreed," the rest of the group chorused before braking up to go their separate ways. Kari and Gatomon then went their own way home…

          That night, Kari was sweating, having a nightmare. This dream was different. She was in a pink, yellow-white void. "Where, where am I?" she asked the void. "You are in the realm of dreams Hikari," a familiar voice said. She turned around to see T.K. He was wearing a black short-sleeved t-shirt with blue jeans. "Takeru? Takeru!!!" Kari flew to him. Right as he touched him, he dissappeared. "Huh? Takeru? Where did you go?"

Then, she heard a sinister laughter. "Takeru? Your Takeru isn't here, Keeper of Light. He is gone, and it's all your fault," the dark voice said. "You mean Takeru was an illusion? And how can it be my fault?" Kari asked. "Because, you broke up with him, don't you remember? And then you seemed to replace him with Willis," the voice said. "But Takeru can never be replaced, I was just using Willis unconsciously. I didn't know I was hurting Takeru all along. I'm so sorry," Kari sobbed, tears seeping from her eyes. "Sorry won't cut it. Oh look, here come's your friends…" the evil voice chuckled. Then, all around her, the digidestind appeared. They all had evil, menacing stares at her. First came Tai.

          "Little sister, how could you? I can't believe what you've done! I thought you loved him!!!! I'm ashamed of you!" Tai turned his face away from Kari's in rejection. "But Tai I-" "Kari, do you know what you've done? You hurt my little brother's heart, and I will never forgive you," Matt said, who was giving Kari a killer glare. Kari slouched back in fear. "Yeah, and you hurt Matt's feelings, how could you? T.K. was like a little brother to me. I asked him to protect you, and he promised to. And what did you do? You brake up with him. You hurt his heart. I hate you Kari," Sora said. "But Sora I..I didn't know…" Kari trailed off. "Of course you didn't know Kari. It was all your fault. And I mean it with all my heart." That voice was Mimi's. "Yeah, and he sacrficed himself for you. I guess you didn't care about that though," Izzy said. "But Izzy-" "But Izzy nothing! You have no right to explain yourself! He saved you time and time again, and what do you do to him? You brake his heart, which is a serious medical condition," Joe said. "Yeah, but-" "But I thought _I _loved you Kari." Kari turned around to face Davis and the new digidestind, who were giving her death glares. "Davis?" "Yes, it's me Kari. But how could I? All you do is take people's hearts and brake them. You're a wrench, Kari, a wrench." 

          Kari started crying. "You're crying? And I use to think you were one of the strongest people I know! Well, show's how weak you are," Yolei said. "But Yolei-" "But Yolei nothing! You hurt her, which hurts me, 'cause I care deeply for Yolei. She's right Kari, you broke his heart, and you let us all down," Ken said. Kari looked down depressingly. But the taunting wasn't over yet. "How could you Kari? T.K. was my best friend, as well as my DNA Digivolving partner. How could you hurt him? He loved you with all his heart, and he would sacrifice himself anyday to see you happy. And what do you do? You take his heart and stomp on it!!! You're cold Kari, and for being that way, I'll always hate you," Cody coldly replied. "But Cody-" "We're not done yet. There's still me," a voice said. The person tapped Kari on the back, and turned around to see Willis. "Willis…" 

          "You used me Kari, used me to hurt T.K. How could you? I thought you were nice, and you caring, but I guess beauty is only skin deep," Willis said. That comment made Kari sob even more, her heart filled depression, and sadness. He was right. They were all right. "And now, it's time for you to die! Digimon, attack!!!" all of the digidestind chorused. "What?" Kari then saw all of the digimon, shrouded in darkness, charge towards her. She cowered in fear. "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

"KARIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AH! Huh, where am I?" Kari jerked up in bed, sweating heavily. Right by her side was Gatomon. "You're okay Kari, it was only a nightmare. Are you sure you're alright?" Gatomon asked. "I, I don't know Gatomon. It was…." Kari trailed off as she remembered part of the dream. She saw a vision when she was in pain. "Kari? Kari? Are you okay?" Gatomon waved a paw in front of her partner's face. Kari snapped out of it. "Oh, I'm sorry Gato. Just, thinking about that dream," Kari said tiredly. "Don't worry Kari, I'm here. I"ll protect you," Gatomon said, purring against Kari's arm. Kari smiled as she patted Gatomon's head. "Arigato Gatomon. You are a true friend. I think I'll head back to sleep now," Kari said. "That's a good girl. Good night Kari," Gatomon said. Kari got back under the covers, and then shut her eyes to fall back asleep…

          A week had passed, and now all of the digidestind were gathered in the Digital World, heading back where Izzy and Joe had found the big toenail. "Now Izzy, expalin why we're all heading back to where Spiral Mountain was?" Cody asked. "Well Cody, that's where Joe and I had found the toenail. I deduced that maybe whatever digimon was there has something to do with T.K's dissappearance," Izzy explained, leading the group through thick brush. A few minutes later, they ascended to the bare land of where Spiral Mountain was.

          "Guys, something doesn't feel right," Gatomon said. The digimon jumped out of their partner's arms to land in front of them, ready to attack if needed. "It seems that everything's fine here," Yolei said. "Yeah, but remember Yolei, digimon are more tuned here than we are," Ken said. Little did they know, something was watching them…

          The creatures watched as the digidestind and their digimon made their way to the bare land where Spiral Mountain was. "Should we attack boss?" the creature asked. "Not yet. Wait for it…wait for it…now!!!" the boss of the creatures screamed. "Scuba Strike!!!" Six algae vines flew toward the digidestind. They stopped to see it fall in front of them and hit the ground, dissolving into data in front them. They turned their attenion to see six creatures. Kari's eyes wided when she saw them. "It's…it's…them…" she trailed off. "What Kari? What do you mean it's them?" Davis asked. "It's…them…Scubamon…" Kari trailed off. "Scubamon? You mean the creeps that tried to take you to the Dark Ocean five years ago?" Tai asked. "Yes," Kari answered. "Then let's attack! Guys, it's time to digivolve," Tai said as he got out his digivice. "Right! Let's do it!" the rest got their digivices ready, and the devices activated.

          "Agumon digivolve to Greymon!!!" "Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!!!" "Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!!!" "Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!" "Palmon digivolve to Togemon!" "Gomamon digivolve to Ikkaumon!!!" "Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!" "Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!" "Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon!" "Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon!!!" "Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon!" "Lopmon digivolve to Wendigomon!!!"

          "Ready Gatomon?" Kari asked her partner. "Ready and able," Gatomon answered. "Here it goes. DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!!!"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!!!"

          "Let's go team! Nova Blast!!!" Greymon shouted as he sent a massive fireball fly towards Scubamon. It struck him, causing smoke to form in the air. "Meteor Wing!!!!" Birdramon shot out three fireballs from her wings, colliding with the bodies of three Scubamon. "Howling Blaster!!!" Garurumon jumped into the air as his attack erupted from his mouth, heading out in every direction, scorching the Scubamon. "Electro Shocker!!!" Kabuterimon shot out an electric blast and the blast collided with one Scubamon, destroying him. Now only five Scubamon were left.

          "Harpoon Torpedo!!!" Ikkaumon shot out three torpedoes as they hit two Scubamon, knocking them back. "Spiking Strike!!!" a laser blade formed from Stingmon's wrist as he lunged in, striking a Scubamon, making him also dissolve into data. "Megaton Crests!!!!" Ankylomon cryed as huge boulders erupted from his body, flying everywhere, colliding with the Scubamon, making them hit the side of a mountain. "Blast Rings!!!!" Aquilamon cryed as he sent a shockwave blast toward three of the Scubamon. Those three then dissolved. Only one remained. "Let's finish it off! V Laser!!!" Ex-Veemon separated his arms when an X blast soared through the air to hit the Scubamon, stinging him. "Gargo Pellets!!!!" Gargomon shot off a couple of pellets at Scubamon, the berret hitting him, causing the water digimon to squeal in pain. "Cable Crusher!!!" Wendigomon's arms extended forward to collide with Scubamon's chest, flinging him against the side of the mountain. "Finish it off Nefertimon!!!!" Kari shouted. "Right! Cat's Eye Beam!!!" Nefertimon shouted, two pink beams emerging from her head, colliding with Scubamon's chest. "NOOOOO!!!!!!!" Scubamon screamed as he dissolved into data. The digidestind cheered as they defeated the threat. "It's not over yet," Nefertimon called. A black cloud started to form overhead, and the digidestind saw it. The cloud was expanding. They then heard clapping. "Good job digidestind, good job. I thought you wouldn't get this far," a familiar evil voice replied. The digidestind their heads around to see where the voice was coming from.

          "Oh no, not you!!!!" Yolei yelled. "NO!!!!" Ken shouted. "But why can't it be?" the digimon asked. "But, no…no!!!! It just can't be!!!"

"Daemon…"

Well well well, look who's arrived! It's Daemon! But what does he have to do with T.K's dissappearance. Was he the one who took T.K? And how did he escape from the Dark Ocean? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!!

Well guys, you didn't see that coming did you? Well, I promise the next chapter will be filled with battles, drama and more wondering… Well, 'till then, ja ne!!! *Film projector fades away…*


	4. Chapter 04

" From Hope to Despair "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Chapter 04

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Hey there Takari fans! It's me, Malcolm Yuy!!! We are now in the drama/angst part of my fic, where most of the good stuff happens. Last time, Kari and the others discovered that T.K. was taken away, and tried to find who did it. They split up into two groups: younger kids search in the Real World, while the others would search in the Digital World. Izzy and Joe found a toenail, which belonged to an unknown digimon, but who might've had something to do with T.K's dissappearance. Izzy and the others then rounded up to visit the Digital World later, to go where Spiral Mountain was. Well, they ended up in a confrontation with Scubamon. After easily destroying them, guess who showed up on the battlefield. It was none other than the Mega Phantom Digimon, Daemon. What does he want now? And what does he have to do with T.K? Let's find out. Roll tape!!!

"Daemon???!!!!"

          The digidestind and their digimon were terrified. How could they not be? Daemon was here in the Digital World! But it shouldn't have been posible, since they had trapped him in the Dark Ocean all those years ago. But, after all, Daemon was digimon not to be underestimated. He was a very powerful Mega type, and it was hard to stop him the last time he was around.

          "Yes children, it is me. My my, you all have grown. Ken Ithijouchi, I still want that Dark Spore that's inside of you," Daemon snirred. "Well, then come and get it!!! And even if you got it there would be no use for it. It isn't active anymore," Ken said. "How dare you insult me!!! Well, I have no other choice but to destroy you then. Phantom Siciles!!!!" Daemon then twirled his blade and struck Stingmon in the chest, making the insectoid digimon hit the wall. "Stingmon!!!" Ken hollered. "You aren't so tough now, aren't you Stingmon? Energy Asorbtion!!!!" Daemon glowed a dark purple, and the aura was absorbing Stingmon's energy. When he was finished, he stopped glowing, and Stingmon then dedigivolved back to Wormmon. "Wormmon no," Ken cryed. Davis put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "Okay guys, new plan. If we want to take him out, we have to take him out together," Davis said. "Right. I agree with Davis," Yolei said. "Okay. Digimon, attack together!!!" Davis shouted. 

          "Right Davis! V-Laser!!!!" Ex-Veemon shot out a blast at Daemon, who deflected it. While he was distracted, Nefertimon and Greymon attacked. "Nova Blast!!!" "Rosetta Stone!!!" Three stone tablets and a fireball headed toward Daemon's way. The phantom digimon looked back and quickly teleported away, causing the two attacks to cancel themselves out. "Aw nuts. How can we find him now?" Nefertimon asked, looking around. "Like this!!! Megaton Crest!!!" Ankylomon shot out boulders in every direction, until one had finally made its mark. It hit Daemon, making him appear in the air. "Get him Birdramon!!!" Sora shouted. "Right! Meteor Wing!!!" Birdramon shouted as she fired the fireballs at him. He twirled his staff around to cancel them out. "Phantom Blade!!!" Daemon shouted as he struck Birdramon in the side, making her scream in agony as she fell to the ground and dedigivolved. Two down, ten to go.

          "Let's go brother!!! Gargo Pellets!!!" Gargomon fired rapidly at Daemon, but the Mega digimon easily dodged the barrage and hit Gargomon in the right side.  "Right!!! Cable Crusher!!!" Wendigomon extended his arms again, but Daemon dodged them. "Phantom Eyes!!!" Daemon's eyes glowed and a hynotic beam emerged from them, making Wendigomon sleepy. "Brother NOOOO!!!! Gargo Laser!!!" Gargomon shouted as he got back up to attack. Daemon turned around and struck Gargomon in the side with his staff, making the soldier digimon fall back in pain. He then dedigivolved back to Terriermon. "Now to finish you off Wendigomon. Phantom-" "Nova Blast!!!" "Rosetta Stone!!!" "Blast Rings!!!!" the three attacks bombarded each other to head straight towards Daemon. He dodged them, but now he was caught off-guard. "Now Wendigomon!!!" Willis shouted. "Right!!! Guided Missiles!!!" Wendigomon turned his back, and missile cannons emerged from it. Missiles then fired off in a seeking direction, all of them heading towards Daemon. The missiles then collided with Daemon, sending the Mega to hurl back into the mountain.

          "Alright!!! We got him!!!" Willis hollered. "Think you could destroy me that easily digidestind? Think again. Phantom Blade!!!" Daemon soared at a supersonic speed and collided into Wendigomon's chest, sending the heavy to digimon to fall backward to the ground, dedigivolving back to Lopmon. "Tail Hammer!!!" Ankylomon raced towards Daemon, swinging his mace tail at the ghost digimon. Daemon concentrated on his powers, and when the mace tail was suppose to strike, it went right through him. "Oh man, this sucks! Our digimon aren't fast enough!!!" Davis shouted. "Phantom Staff!!!!" Daemon struck Ankylomon in the side, making his tough platted shell crack. With pain, Ankylomon fell to the side and dedigivolved. "No, Armadillomon!!!" Cody hollered. "You think you can defeat me with all these Champion level digimon? Please, spare me. I'm at a much higher level than they are. Unless somehow they can digivolve to Mega, they are powerless to stop me. Now, prepare to die!!!" Dark energy started to radiate out of the phantom digimon. "Try to stop him Aquilamon!!!" Yolei shouted. "Right!!! Blast Rings!!!" Aquilamon fired the blast head-on, but the attack was just deflected right back at him. It hit his right wing, making Aquilamon slowly fall to the ground, dedigivolving back to Hawkmon. "Want some Needle Spray?!!!" Togemon shouted finally going into battle. Ikkaumon and Kabuterimon also decided to help. The needles hit Daemon, but the energy pulsing from him evaporated the attack into nothingness. "Electro Shocker!!!" "Harpoon Torpedo!!!" Kabuterimon and Ikkaumon fired off their attacks at Daemon, who was concentrating on his most powerful attack, still gathering up energy. The dark aura in him grew larger, and the two attacks ricocheted off of him and hit Ikkaumon and Kabuterimon head-on, causing the two digimon to also dedigivolve.

          "Cat's Eye Beam!!!" "Nova Blast!!!" "Howling Blaster!!!" "Needle Spray!!!" Nefertimon, Greymon, Garurumon and Togemon fired all their attacks toward Daemon. The ghost digimon had his eyes clowed, but then, snapped them open. "Here comes my Ultimate attack. Phantom Wave!!!" The dark aura around Daemon was powering up, and then, it exploded outward in a huge shockwave, colliding with the few digimon there were left. They fell to the ground immediately and dedigivolved. "You see digidestind, you cannot defeat me. Now, give me the Dark Spore, or, let the one you're looking for will die!!!" Daemon snapped his hand, in his ghostly grasp was…

"Takeru???"

          Indeed, T.K. was in the Mega digimon's grasp. Fear and horror grasped the digidestind as one of their most beloved friend was being held captive in their enemy's arms. T.K. was unconscious. "Why you, I outta-" Kari was about to march up there, if Yolei and Davis didn't hold her back. "Well well well, it seems that I'll win. Now come Ithijouchi, or your friend's soul will be mine," Daemon announced. Ken sneered as he started to walk slowly towards the digimon. "Don't Ken!!!" Yolei shouted. "I have to Yolei," Ken said as he continued walking. "Wait!!!" a voice called. The digidestind turned to around to see Gannai standing there. "Don't go up there Ken," Gannai said. "Gennai???" the group chorused. "Gannai? Well, isn't it the guardian of the Eastern Sector of the Digital World. Well, you're too late young fool," Daemon chimed. "Ah, but I am not, for I have this," Gannai said. He then pulled out a blue orb. "Is that what I think it is? Another digicore?" Agumon said. "Yep. Asulongmon made more and gave some extra. Now you can warp digivolve, along with Gabumon," Gannai explained. "Great!!! WarGreymon here I come!!!" Agumon said. "Right. Everyone, hold out your digivices," Gannai instructed. Everyone held theirs out, except the passed out T.K. of course. The digicore then glowed, and it transformed into a beam of light, radiating into the digivices. The group then turned towards Daemon. "Let's see what the digicore can do!!! Agumon, are you ready?" Tai asked. "Umm hmm." Agumon said. "You too Gabumon?" Matt asked. "Yep. Let's do it!!!" Gabumon shouted. Matt and Tai's digivice then glowed.

"Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon!!!" "Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon!!!"

          The two Mega digimon emerged in light, and Daemon was so distracted that he dropped T.K. MetalGarurumon then flew at a supersonic speed to catch his body. "Gotcha!!!" he shouted as T.K. landed on his back. He then raced back and dropped him into the arms of Matt and Kari. "Now it's our turn Daemon. Ready, MetalGarurumon?" WarGreymon asked. "Ready when you are pal," MetalGarurumon said. Together, the two Megas then charged into battle. "Here goes nothing! Terra Force!!!" WarGreymon expanded his arms a huge fire orb of orange-red energy formed, that was then fired towards Daemon. It then struck him, causing him to fly back. "Try this Daemon. Ice Wolf Bite!!!" MetalGarurumon's cannons opened as ice missiles fired towards Daemon. Daemon tried dodging all of them, but three struck him in the chest. "Uh, that was good, but not good enough! Phantom Blade!!!" Daemon shouted as he soared towards the two Megas. He then struck them both, the two flying back to hit the ground.

          "No, WarGreymon! Get back up!!!" Tai shouted. "Right Tai!!!" WarGreymon said. He then used his arms to get back up. MetalGarurumon also stood his ground. "Let's try again! Draemon Destroyer!!!" WarGreymon twirled into a golden tornado and soared right at Daemon. Again, the phantom digimon dodged it, which caught him off-guard again. "Metal Wolf Claw!!!!" MetalGarurumon shouted as the claw blast formed, soaring straight into Daemon's chest. Meanwhile, the others were concentrating on trying to wake T.K. up.

          "T.K, are you awake? Please Takeru, wake up! For me?" Kari sobbed as she tried to wake him up, but it was no use. Joe walked towards them and took a stetascope and examined his chest and arms. "He has a pulse," Joe said. "He's still alive then, that's good," Matt said relieved. Meanwhile, the battle was still going on.

          "I've had enough of this! Phantom-" Daemon concentrated his energy quickly, and then unleashed his attack. "Wave!!!!" The shockwave then erupted again, and sent WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon flying back to hit the side of the mountain. "MetalGarurumon!!!" "WarGreymon!!!" Tai and Matt were worried. Even with two Megas, they still weren't powerful enough to defeat Daemon. "This isn't working Tai!!! Only if we could DNA Digivolve," Matt said. "Hey, that's a thought. We should try it Matt," Tai said. Tai and Matt then took their digivices and aimed them at each other's. "I want Daemon to be destroyed," Tai prayed, and his digivice glowed. "I want MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon to beat this ghost of darkness. He doesn't belong in the Digital World," Matt prayed. His digivice then glowed. Two beams then radiated out of them, and collided with each other, going into each other's digivices. The two humans then aimed the digivices at their partners, and the beams radiated out of them and were heading toward WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

          "It's time to finish you two off once and for all!!! Phantom-whaaa???" Daemon saw the two white beams as they temporarily blinded him, as they soared straight at WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Once the beams collided, the two Mega digimon glew a white hue. "I feel strong," WarGreymon said. "Me too," MetalGreymon said. "DNA Digivolve!!!" Tai shouted. The two Mega digimon then glowed.

"WarGreymon!" "MetalGarurumon!" "DNA Digivolve to-" the two digimon turned into beams, which collided into each other. A body then started to form. On the right side was MetalGarurumon's head, and on the other was WarGreymon's. On that arm part of WarGreymon's sheild formed, and shoulderpads emerged. A head then emerged, which two horns came out. Two blue eyes then emerged, and a cape emerged in the back, with a curved horn on each shoulder, completing the transformation.

"Omnimon!!!"

"Omnimon?" Daemon cowered in fear. Omnimon glowed a green aura, which was healing the other digimon. "I remember him. That was the digimon that defeated Diaboromon on the Net," Yolei said. "Don't remind me. I created Diaboromon, remember?" Willis asked. "Oh yeah, sorry Willis."

"I have come forth to end your reign of terror upon the Digital World Daemon. You cannot stop me," Omnimon said. "You wanna bet? Phantom Blade!!!" Daemon rushed at the DNA Digimon. Omnimon easily stepped aside as Daemon passed him. "Too slow. Supreme Cannon!!!" A cannon emerged from the mouth of MetalGarurumon, which was also his right hand. He then fired an atomic blast straight into Daemon's path. "NOOOOO!!!!!" Daemon shouted as he got struck by the blast. It sent him back into the mountain. "Now to end this battle. Omni Sword!!!" A sword blade with golder enscriptions emerged from WarGreymon's mouth (or left hand), and Omnimon soared straight at Daemon. "DAHHHHHH!!!!!" Omnimon hollered as he sliced Daemon in two. He then turned around in the air, to see the phantom starting to dissolve into data. 

          "You were lucky this time digidestind. But next time you won't be. There is a digimon more powerful than me, and he will destroy you all!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" Daemon cackled before finally dissolving into nothingness. Omnimon then dedigivolved back into Koromon and Tsunomon. "Alright, great job Koromon, Tsunomon, you did it!" Tai yelled as he ran to Koromon. Koromon jumped into Tai's arms, and same went for Tsunomon and Matt. The others picked up their digimon, and then headed back toward the digiport. They then took out their digivices. "Thanks for the digicore Gannai," Tai said. "You're welcome Tai. You can now DNA Digivolve again with that power. Use it wisely," Gannai said. The others nodded before being sucked back into the Real World. "And good luck digidestind, for whatever's heading next…"

          As soon as the digidestind returned to the Real World, they had sent T.K. to the hospital to be checked up. Matt then called his mom and dad so he could tell them that his little brother had finally returned home. The others told Kari, Tai, and Matt to give their respects to T.K. if he ever wakes up. The three other digidestind promised to do so and then the others headed home. Kari, Gatomon, Tai, Agumon, Matt and Gabumon sat tiredly in the waiting room, hearing what the doctor would say. A few minutes later, Mr. Ishida and Ms. Takaishi arrived. Ms. Takaishi also had Patamon with her.

          "Patamon!!!" Gatomon hollered as she ran to him. "Gatomon!!!" Patamon flew into Gatomon's arms, and the two fell over onto the floor, laughing. Kari, Tai, and Matt giggled before turning their attenion toward T.K and Matt's parents. "Oh hi Mom, Dad," Matt greeted as he stood back up. "Son, is T.K. alright?" Mr. Ishida asked, lighting a cigarette. "Malcolm, you're not suppose to smoke in here," Ms. Takaishi said as she grabbed the cigarette and stomped on it. "Sorry Natsuko, I didn't know I couldn't," Mr. Ishida said. Matt smiled a moment before continuing the conversation. "He's alright Dad, Mom. The doctor's checking up on him to see if he has any injuries," Matt answered calmly. "Good. I hope he's alright, I was so worried about him," Ms.Takaishi said in grief. Just then, the waiting room light came on above the door, signaling that the check-up was over. The doctor emerged from the room. It was Joe's father (if you remember, Jim, Joe's older brother is studying with Sora's father, Mr. Takenouchi), Dr. Kido.

          "So doctor, is T.K. alright?" Ms. Takaishi asked, getting up from her seat. "He's alright Ms. Takaishi. After close examination, everything seems to be fine. He can be sent home immediately," Dr. Kido answered, writing on a clipboard. "That's great. Is he awake yet?" Kari asked. "No Ms. Kamiya, he isn't. He's still unconscious. But alive," Dr. Kido said. Kari smiled. "Well, we better take him home. Matt, can you help me?" Mr. Ishida asked. "Sure Dad," Matt said. "Come on Gabumon, Patamon," Matt said as the two humans and digimon headed into the waiting room to retrieve T.K. Meanwhile, there was tension between Tai, Kari, and Ms. Takaishi.

          "Kari, do you know what made T.K. runaway?" Ms. Takaishi asked. "It was, it was…" Kari trailed off, starting to cry. "It was nothing Ms. Takaishi. I don't mean to be rude but it is only T.K and Kari's business, mind you," Tai said. "Oh, I see." Just then, Matt and Mr. Ishida, with the help of Gabumon and Patamon, were practically dragging T.K. across the hall. "God T.K, you've gain a couple of pounds," Matt said as he and his father left the hall. The others laughed and then stopped. "Well, I better get going, you know how men are. I'll call you later so you know T.K's status, alright Kari?" Ms. Takaishi asked. "Okay Ms. Takaishi. Thank you. And I hope you have a safe trip home," Kari said. "You too. Well, bye." Ms. Takaishi then retreated her back as she walked into the hallway, heading toward the entrance.

          "Thanks for saving my neck back there Tai. If she found out the real reason why T.K. ranaway, she wouldn't have me dating him again anytime soon," Kari said. "Ah, all in a day's work. Well, I better get you home to our parents before they start worrying little lady," Tai chuckled as he and the digimon made their way out. _I hope Takeru is alright, after what we've been through to get him back, _Kari said. The scene showed Matt and Mr. Ishida putting T.K. in the back seat of the car. On T.K's face was a slight smile. The doors then shut as the car slowly drove away into the night…

What evil was Daemon mentioning about earlier? And is T.K. really safe, or is he still in jeopardy? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Phew, that chapter was exhausting. I'm telling you, it isn't easy coming up with all this. But, all this came up at the spur of the moment. Well, 'till later kiddies, ja ne!!!! 


	5. Chapter 05

" From Hope to Despair "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Chapter 05

Copyrighted by Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Hello Takari fans!!!! This is Malcolm Yuy. Sorry about taking so long, I just got back from vacation in Hilton Head, South Carolina. So, now to continue our story. Last time, our heroes were searching the Digital World for any sign where T.K. might have been taken, and guess who they ended up meeting? That's right, Daemon! The group attacked him, but he overpowered them 12 to 1. Gannai then arrived, and gave the digidestind one of Asulongmon's digicores, which gave Gabumon and Agumon to warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon again. After digivolving and attacking, it was still useless. Also, Daemon had T.K! MetalGarurumon took the teen to safety as the battle ensued, and it seemed nothing would work to destroy him, until Tai created a plan to try and DNA Digivolve. He told Matt, and the two tried it. It worked, and WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolved again into Omnimon! The Superior Digimon defeated Daemon easily, and the digidestind took T.K. to the hospital to be checked. Later, Ms. Takaishi, Matt and Mr. Ishida finally took T.K. home. Did anything happen to T.K. while he was gone? Let's find out!!! Roll tape!!!!

          It was a slum, Monday morning for Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, even though it was sunny outside. He grumbled as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of his room as he got up. Patamon, his digimon then woke up and noticed his partner was awake. "Ohayo T.K. How did you sleep?" Patamon asked his partner. "It was alright Patamon. In fact, it was like I was in a different world," T.K. said in a monotone voice (remember when T.K. fought Ken in the episodes of Magnamon vs. Kimeramon? Just imagine T.K.'s voice when he was talking to Ken in that monotone voice). "Are you alright T.K? Did anything happen while you were gone? I was worried you know," Patamon said, putting his paws on his waist. "Don't be so worried about me Patamon. I'm alright," T.K. responded as he finally managed to get out of bed. He then went to his dresser, got some socks, and some boxers. He then went into the hall, got a bathcloth and a towel from the towel rack, and then shut the door as he went into the bathroom. Patamon was watching as his friend did all this, and wondered if T.K. was really alright, or if something happened to change him so dramatically. _I hope you're alright T.K, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. After all, I care about you… _Patamon trailed off in his thoughts as he stared at the bathroom door.

          About twenty minutes later, the door opened, and steam emerged. In a green bathrobe, and drying his wet hair was T.K. He also wore some slippers, and walked back to his room and closed the door. Ten minutes later he came out in his school uniform, brushing his hair to its usual appearance (just imagine T.K. without his hat, just neater). "Ready Patamon?" T.K. asked. "Yep, I'm ready," Patamon said as he flew onto his partner's shoulder. T.K. then walked to the door. "Takeru? Are you heading to school?" Ms. Takaishi asked as she got up from her seat in the little kitchen/living room, heading toward the door where her son was standing. "Hai Mom, I am," T.K. replied, still monotone. "Well alright, I was just worried about you. Have a good day son," Ms. Takaishi say. "Stop worrying about me, I'll be fine," T.K. answered as he slammed the door shut in his mother's face. _There's something wrong with that boy. I just hope he'll be okay… _Ms. Takaishi thought as she went back to the kitchen table…

          Kari smiled as she brushed her hair. She had a reason to be happy. Because, T.K. was back. She had it all planned out. She was going to meet T.K. at school, and talk to him in private, and then apologize for dumping him, and beg to take her back. She just hoped it would work. Gatomon walked in. "Ohayo Kari. Getting ready for school as always?" Gatomon asked. "Yep. Takeru's going to be back today. I just hope he'll take my apology, and take me back as well," Kari said as she made sure her hair was the way she wanted it. She then got her backpack, which had her D-Terminal and D-3 clipped against it. "Come on Gato, or we're gonna be late," Kari said as Gatomon jumped into the 16 year old's arms, racing through the small apartment hallway and out the door. "Have a good day sweetie!!!" Mrs. Kamiya called out the door. "You too Mom!!!" Kari hollered back, running down the hall towards the elevator. She pressed the down button as the elevator came down, stopped, and the doors opened. Kari then stepped in and pushed the lobby button. The doors then shut closed as the elevator started desending towards the lobby. It then stopped and opened, having Kari walk out to the front and exiting the apartment complex, heading on the sidewalk towards Odaiba High…

          It was another day in Pre-Calclus class as Mr. Meagi was out, with a substitute. She had assigned work to the class, but most of them were goofing off anyway, throwing spitballs and paper airplanes around the room. T.K. just sat there, looking toward the blackboard, which was behind the sub, who was sitting there, reading some sappy Romance novel. Kari noticed him sitting there and decided it was time to apologize. So, slowly, she got up and walked toward's T.K. desk. Just as she approached him, T.K. turned his head and noticed Kari approaching him. She stopped. "Um, hi Takeru. Um, can we talk?" Kari asked. "Sure Kari," T.K. said as he pulled up a chair. Kari then sat down beside him and stared into his eyes. The shine in his eyes were still gone. "So, um…I know you probably felt bad since we broke up, and since I was with Willis, but, I um…broke up with him. I just want to say I'm sorry for braking up with you, for making you feel horrible. Can we start over, as a couple I mean?" Kari asked, leaning her head near T.K's chest. A light blush came up in his cheeks, but while the boy looked like he was enjoying being with Kari again, two sides of him were fighting in his mind…

          _This is what I've been waiting for, I 'm going to accept her apology, _the good side said. **_Whoa there, Mr. Enthusiastic, slow down. If you remember correctly, she dumped you, and then made you suffer. I have an idea. Why don't we make her suffer? This'll be great, _**the dark side complained. _But, I don't want to make her suffer. I think she's suffered enough for having us being gone from her for the past few days, _the good side said. **_Us? There isn't an us anymore Mr. Happy. I'm taking over the show now, so, if you excuse me, I have something to say to this wretch._** The battle of light vs. dark ended as the victor was decided.

          "No Kari, we can't. After all you made me suffer. And now, it's your turn. I'm sorry, but we won't start over anytime soon," T.K. stated as he got up from his seat, walking off to the dark side of the room, sitting in an area by himself. Kari stared worringly at him as he sat down in the desk, all by himself. _Oh Takeru, what have I done to you? I didn't mean to hurt you that much, _Kari thought sadly, tears starting to form in her eyes. She then put her head down on the desk as she sobbed, waiting for the bell to ring…

          Lunch time rolled around as the students were heading to the cafeteria, waiting in the line to receive their daily meal. T.K. payed for his as he walked toward the lonely table of his. "Hey T.K, we got something for you!!!" Yolei hollered, getting the blond's attenion. T.K. turned around. Yolei got up as she walked up and gave the teen his backpack, D-3 and all. "Arigato Yolei. Now, if you excuse me, I got lunch by myself to attend to," T.K. said in the monotone voice as he walked away and sat down at his table, alone. Yolei eyed him weirdly as she sat down beside Ken.

****

          "What's wrong Yolei?" Ken asked, taking a sip from his tea. "Well, when I got T.K's attenion so I could return his backpack, all he did was say thank you and proceded to his table. I thought that Kari had a talk with him earlier and apologized," Yolei said. "Well Yolei, I did. But, he didn't take my apology," Kari said, playing with her spagetti. "Nani? You mean he didn't take your apology? I thought he would be jumping with joy at this moment, and join you at this table, remembering how he was all over you, you two acting like there wasn't a care in the world," Yolei said dreamily, clasping her hands together and blinking dreamily. "Well, he didn't, and that's what upseting me. I also think that I might've changed his personality," Kari said. "Well, whatever you did, you need to change it back. You do love the boy don't you?" Yolei asked. "Yes, but, I broke up with him remember? And I also made him suffer, and now he's doing the same to me, except not with taking another girl as his," Kari said. "Um Kari, I think you're wrong about that," Ken said, looking to his right. Kari noticed this and turned where he was looking, noticed that there were about 4 or 5 girls around T.K. Kari fumed in rage, and listened in as T.K. was talking:

          "Hey girls, what's up?" T.K. asked, using that smile that he would seldomly give to any girl, but the only girl he gave it to was Kari. "Um…we're fine, right girls?" the leader of the bunch asked. Her name was Keiko. "Well T.K, um, we were wondering now that you and Kari Kamiya are no longer an item, are you still availiable?" Keiko asked. She had blue hair like Mimi's with two black bangs. Her eyes were also red, and she was also wearing the usual Odaiba High dress. "Well, yes I am. Would you care to be my date Friday?" T.K. asked, smiling again. Keiko blushed. "Um sure, that'll be great," Keiko answered. Kari wasn't having this anymore. She then got up from her seat and marched straight towards T.K. "Keiko, back off," Kari said in a hissing fit. Keiko and the other girls backed off, knowing what terror Kari could unleash on her. One time when T.K. and Kari were together, Kari and Keiko got in a fight in the girl's locker room over him, Kari being the winner of the cat fight.

          "Takeru, what's with you acting this way?" Kari asked angrily, staring straight into T.K's eyes. "It's nothing Hikari. Nothing at all, except you broke my heart, and now I'm making you suffer with incredious pain, pain that you inflicted by being with that American pansy. Besides, you would never understand the feeling I'm getting from this," T.K. said evilly. "But Takeru, I said I was sorry! What do I have to do to make you see that I still care about you the same way you care about me?" Kari asked, starting to tear up again. "You're pathetic, you know that Kari? You were right all those years ago. You aren't really strong like Tai, you're just a wimp. Cry, baby, cry. That's right, cry. Well, 'till later Hikari. Ja ne," T.K. waved as he got up from his seat and walked back into the school hallway, leaving the girl crying. Yolei, Davis, Willis and Ken came up to her, and Davis put a comforting shoulder on Kari's back. Kari turned around into Davis' chest. "It'll be okay Kari. That punk doesn't derserve your tears," Yolei said, trying to cheer her friend up. Kari looked at Yolei. "Oh…Yolei…it's….just….my…fault….I…derserve to go through this pain. After all, I did make him feel…horrible…and I'm sorry for braking up with him," Kari said, as she was sobbing onto Davis' uniform shirt. She then leaned away and stood up, wiping the last of her tears. "I'll be going to class now," Kari said as she tiredly made her way to her next class, her three friends watching her as she left. "I know Kari made T.K. feel real bad, but I think T.K's gone way too far. I'll show him!!!" Yolei said. "Yolei, you should just leave T.K. and Kari alone. T.K's just depressed right now, but he'll get out of it shortly and take Kari back, and everything will be back to the way it used to be," Ken said. "NO! No it won't Ken. Something just doesn't feel right here, but it doesn't matter. After school, I'm going to give that boy a piece of my mind!!!" Yolei shouted as she swung her purse around, before leaving the cafeteria. "Women," Davis tiredly sighed, as he left. "Coming Willis?" Ken asked, preparing to leave. "Yeah, just a second," Willis answered as Ken left. Willis stared where Kari and T.K. had just fought. _It's all my fault. I made Kari and T.K. feel this way. I wish there was something I could do about it, _Willis thought as he slowly made his way out of the cafeteria…

          Izzy sighed tiredly as he was working in his dorm. Tentomon was sitting beside his partner on the bed. "Are you alright Izzy?" Tentomon asked. "Yes Tentomon, it's just what Daemon said…" Izzy trailed off.

"You were lucky digidestind. But next time you won't be. There is a digimon more powerful than me, and he will destroy you all!!!"

          "Oh, just ignore what he said. It's not like there are any potential threats in this world or in the Digital World, so you have nothing to worry about. Besides, isn't there a test you should be studying for?" Tentomon asked. "What test? The fate of the world might be in trouble and you're worrying that I haven't studied for a test? What kind of digimon are you?" Izzy asked. "A digimon who's only concerned for his partner. Listen Izzy, I think we took care of a dangerous threat recently. Right now all you need to do is study, and perhaps get some shut-eye," Tentomon suggested. "Well, you do have a point my intelligent friend. Studying I will," Izzy said as he decided to shut down his laptop and get to work on cramming into his books. He then closed his laptop, got out a book, opened it, and started reading…

          The bell rang, signaling that school had came to aclose. T.K. made his way into the courtyard, as Patamon joined him and the two proceeded towards their apartment. Walking behind him, but a few feet back, was Yolei and Hawkmon. Usually, Yolei would've headed toward the convience store to work for an hour before doing her homework and having dinner, but she decided what T.K. was really up to. She knew T.K. was nice, was but his personality change was outragious!!! It really fumed her and confused her, wanting to know why T.K. would want to hurt a person he loved and cared for? Something just didn't add up, and Yolei was going to find out what that was. "Yolei, why are we doing this?" Hawkmon asked. "Because, we need to find out why T.K. is so cold all of a sudden. This just isn't like him at all, something's wrong here," Yolei whispered as they followed T.K, knowing he was heading home, since they both lived in the same apartment building. He turned right around a corner, and Yolei followed him. She saw him heading toward a market, and picking up something. She then hid with Hawkmon, and the two resumed their investigation once T.K. proceeeded back towards his home route.

          Yolei had followed him around twist and turns, and was near his apartment. He then turned another corner, which Yolei followed, but when she turned, she didn't see him. "Where did he go Hawkmon?" Yolei asked. "That's what I've liked to know Yolei," Hawkmon answered, scratching his head. "Maybe he's behind you," a mysterious voice said. Right before Yolei could turn around to see who it was, the body the voice came from knocked her unconscious…

          "Where is that girl?" Mrs. Inoue asked, thumping her fingers on the store counter. Mr. Inoue then came in. "Have you found her yet?" Ms. Inoue asked desperately. "No honey, I'm sorry. I couldn't find any trace of our girl. I guess I have to send out a missing poster," Mr. Inoue answered depressingly. Just then, Cody came in with Armadillomon. "Greetings Mrs. Inoue, Mr. Inoue. Is Yolei here?" Cody asked. "I'm sorry Cody, but Yolei is…sob…missing…" Mrs. Inoue mumbled. "Missing? How?Why?" Armadillomon asked. "We don't know. She just didn't happen to show up here. I just wish I could have more help in finding her. What if she's cold, or was kidnapped, or-" "Don't worry Mr. Inoue, I'll get my other friends to help. I'll come by tomorrow with them and help put missing posters all over the district, if you can make them," Cody suggested. "That would be great Cody, arigato. Well, what have you came here for?" Mrs. Inoue asked. "Oh, just to talk to Yolei. But since she isn't here, I might as well head back home. See you tomorrow Mr. and Mrs. Inoue," Cody stated as he and Armadillomon left the convience store, having the sensored glass doors slide to close behind them as they emerged back onto the summer sidewalk. It was now nighttime in the city of Odaiba, the streetlamps lighting the streets and sidewalks up, as well as the skyscrapers and other buildings light up the night sky. Cody and Amadillomon walked back toward the apartment complex.

          "What do you think happened to her Cody?" Armadillomon asked. "I don't know Armadillomon, I seriously don't know. This is a strange case. First, T.K. dissappeared, and then came back, and now Yolei's gone. Wait 'till Ken hears about this, he'll be fuming angry, he was suppose to have a date with her Wednesday," Cody said. "Cody, you know it isn't good to be eavesdropping," Armadillomon said. "I know Armadillomon, I know. I promise I won't-" Cody stopped in mid-sentence as he heard something behind him. Getting his D-3 and D-Terminal ready, he turned around to face whatever it was behind him. Nothing was there. "Who's there?" Cody asked, glancing around the streets, and the corners. When he thought it was safe, he and Armadillomon resumed walking towards the apartment complex. They rounded a corner. They then heard laughter in an alley. "What was that Armadillomon?" Cody asked. "I don't know Cody, but we're going to find out," Armadillomon answered as the two made their way into the alley. The walls were close, and the wind was blowing a little, but it mostly came from the air conditioners that was on in people's apartments. Little pieces of paper blew around as Cody and Armadillomon made their way through the alley, inch by inch, foot by foot until they made their way to the end. Suprisingly, there was nothing. All that was there was graffiti on the walls and crumbled papers on the ground.

          Cody sighed. "It was nothing Armadillomon, I guess we can go," Cody said. He then turned around, and proceeded to leave. Just then, he heard something creep behind him. Right as he turned around, someone jabbed him in the chest, immediately knocking the boy unconscious…

          It was a gloomy, Tuesday morning in Odaiba, Japan. But Ken didn't care. It was just one more day until his next date with his lady love- Yolei. He loved her hair, her personality, everything. He wish that she wouldn't be so curious and butt in to people's love lives, but's that how she was, and he couldn't help but love her. He sighed as he combed his hair. "Oh here you go again, being all dreamy and trying to look all pretty," Wormmon said, sitting on Ken's top bunk. "Sorry bud, it's just that you know how I feel about Yolei. I've loved her since the days I joined the digidestind," Ken said as he got his backpack from his desk chair, which his computer was situated near by. With one strap on his shoulder, Ken proceeded near the bed to pick up Wormmon. The bug digimon jumped from the bed and landed into Ken's arms, and the boy told his parents he was going to school as he head out the door. He then proceeded toward Yolei's apartment to walk with her to school today. But little did he know that she was missing…

          Ken finally made his way to her apartment room. Room 432. He knocked on the door gently, waiting for the door to open and for Yolei to squash him in a lovable bear hug. But, when the door opened, no hug came. Instead was the sad face of Yolei's older brother. "Oh, hi Ken," David said (I don't know what Yolei's older brother's name is!!!). "Oh, hi David. Is Yolei and Hawkmon home?" Ken asked. "Ken, come on in, there's something I got to tell you…" David trailed off as he put an arm around Ken, taking the boy into the apartment, closing the door behind him…

          "WHAT?! SHE'S MISSING!!! BUT HOW?WHY? It just doesn't make any since," Ken hollered, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I know. Cody said he was going to round up you and the rest of his friends and go looking for her, but I guess he hasn't told you yet," David said. "Yeah. I'll talk to him about that later. I guess I should be heading to school now," Ken sniffed as he got up. David led Ken out the door as the boy left. "Are you going to be alright Ken?" Wormmon asked, looking up at his partner. "I don't know Wormmon, I don't know, This is just like what happened to Sam. This isn't fair! Why do the people I care about always dissappear?" Ken sobbed, stopping to cry onto the railing. "They don't always dissappear. I haven't, your parents haven't, and your friends haven't. Now, straighen up, and let's go to school. Don't worry Ken, we'll find Yolei," Wormmon said, rubbing against Ken's arms. Ken wiped his tears away and smiled at his friend. "You're right Wormmon. Arigato for being such a great friend," Ken said. "You're welcome Ken. Now, let's vanmoose!!!" Wormmon jumped again into Ken's arms as the two left to the elevator. He turned to look out at the ground below, pressing a button. He didn't notice that someone was coming up behind him, until it was too late…

          It was P.E. class, where all of the new digidestind were (except Cody). T.K, Kari, Davis and Willis were sitting in their squads, as their coach was calling out the roll. "Yolei Inoue…she isn't here! Great…" the coach replied as he marked Yolei absent. He then went down the list, and Kari, Davis and Willis also noticed Yolei was missing. Those two were smart, and they would never miss a day of school. T.K. also wandered about it as well, but didn't worry as much. Today, T.K. was wearing a black t-shirt with white shorts and white socks with his sneakers. Willis was wearing same thing except with a white shirt, and Davis was wearing a red t-shirt with white shorts and sneakers. The three male chosen headed out onto the field, as the girls headed onto the track to run for twenty minutes. Today, the boys were playing an old American sport.

"22, 64, Hut!!!"

          The captain of one team passed the football to the quarterback, as the other teams started beating the crap out of each other. Meanwhile, the quarterback, who at that time was Davis, was scanning the field for anyone who could receive the ball made from pigskin. He then saw Willis, who was waving his hands and hollering "Pass it here Davis! Pass it here!!!" as he was trying the dodge the opponent team who was trying to squash him. "Here goes nothing," Davis muttered. He then launched his left arm back and threw the football forward, causing the ball to spiral in the air, soaring through the air towards Willis. T.K. was on the opposite team, and saw this coming. And so, with all his might, charged towards Willis, who at the moment didn't know what was about to hit him. The American blonde catched the ball and started running toward the goal, but little did he know that another blond of his stature was about to tackle him. In two minutes, T.K. catched up behind him. "You're going down this time Willis," T.K. said while running. "I…don't…think…so…T.K…." Willis said while running as fast as he could toward the goal. 20 yards had enclosed, the American was almost there. But, he didn't count on T.K. jumping. The Japanese blonde jumped as he soared a foot off the ground, tackling into Willis' back. The two digidestind then fell to the ground, and Willis fumbled the ball, the spiral ball falling out of his hands, and onto the grass.

          "You two boys alright?" the coach hollered. "Yes coach, we are," T.K. said. He got up. "Hey T.K, can you help me up?" Willis asked, extending a hand from the ground. T.K. smiled. "Sure Willis," T.K. replied. He also extended his hand, bringing Willis up. When the other boy was almost back up, T.K. pushed him back onto the ground, the American's butt hitting the ground once again. "Ow! What was that for?" Willis asked. "For showing off, now it's my turn. See you later Willis," T.K. replied coldly as he left Willis behind, the American staring at his retreating back. Davis ran up to him and pulled him up. "There's really something wrong with K.T. dude," Davis said. "It's T.K. And yeah, something's wrong. This just doesn't make sense, not at all…" Willis trailed off, wondering in his thoughts. "Well, aren't you coming to the boys locker room Willis? We only have twenty minutes 'till the bell rings!!!" Davis exclaimed. "Coming Davis, coming," Willis said, snapping out of his reverie. He followed Davis back into the gym, heading toward the boys locker room…

          Fifteen minutes later, Davis came out of the boys locker room, with his books and notebooks, ready to go to his next class. Willis was also ready, but Davis went on ahead. Fortunately, his next class had first lunch, which meant during the next period he would have to go to the cafeteria, which the others would also join him. He slowly walked out and made his way out of the gym, and went into the courtyard for a break.

          Veemon was bored. Hawkmon and Armadillomon and Wormmon were missing, so all he had to talk to was Patamon, Gatomon, Terriermon and Lopmon. He still liked Gatomon, and Terriermon and Lopmon seemed to be okay. But Patamon, that was another thing. Usually, the two would be getting along well. But today, the Digimon of Hope seemed a little…dark? It seemed that a dark aura had come out of Patamon, a black glint showing in his usually warm blue eyes, eyes that was like his partner's. Veemon had took note that Patamon was different, but the others didn't notice. He had played hide and seek, talk about silly human things, and napped. Right now, Veemon and the others were resting, until Veemon saw his partner exit the gym and head back into the courtyard near the rest of the school. "Hey Davis! Over here!!!" Veemon waved his arms. Davis noticed. "Hey buddy!!!" Davis ran to his friend, and the two split up from the other digimon, walking around the school to talk about things. "So Veemon, how has your morning been?" Davis asked, looking at his friend. "It's been okay, but something weird's going on. Have you noticed that Wormmon and Ken, Hawkmon and Yolei and Armadillomon and Cody are missing? It seems like something's after us, and I don't know what. Also, Patamon seemed different today. He seemed sort of…depressed, dark. I felt dark energy coming from him," Veemon described with his eyes closed. "Hmm, maybe it has something to do with T.K. It does seem weird that half of the group is gone. I'll inform Kari, T.K. and Willis when I head to lunch." Davis looked at his watch. "Oh! Sorry dude, but I gotta go," Davis said. "You're not going anywhere anytime soon," a dark voice said from behind. Before Davis and Veemon saw anything, the duo was knocked out cold, and taken away…

          It was 12:00 P.M. at Odaiba High, which signaled that lunch had begun. Hungry teenagers were storming the cafeteria, buying other drinks other than milk, or fruit punch, or the occasional tea. Others were wating in line to receive their lunches, while others were paying for theirs and heading to their seats. Willis entered the cafeteria, and after paying for his lunch, walked over to where Kari was sitting, by herself. 

          "Hi Kari," Willis said as he set his tray down on the table, taking a seat opposite of her, facing her. "Oh, hi Willis," Kari said, staring off into the distance. Willis looked over and noticed her glancing at T.K. _I wish this feud was over with. I wish that T.K. would accept Kari's apology so the two would be happy. All this depression is really making me angry, _Willis thought, biting into some fish. "Are you alright Kari? Is it something he said to you?" Willis asked. "Yes. I'm still sad that he didn't apologize. Also, where did everyone go all of the sudden? Ken, Yolei, and Davis are gone," Kari said. "Also, did you hear that Cody is also missing? It seems something is after the digidestind," Willis said. "I know. Maybe we should stay together, that way whatever's after us won't gang up on us. I'll tell T.K. after this period is over," Kari said. "Well what about right now?" Willis asked. "Because…because..um…" Kari trailed off in mid-sentence, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Look Kari, I don't know what T.K. said to you, but whatever he said had got to be something cruel. Why don't you just try to tell him? Come on, I'll go with you," Willis suggested, looking into Kari's eyes. "Alright. Thank you." Kari smiled at him. Even though the two broke up a few days ago, she was glad they were still very good friends. The two got up and proceeded towards T.K's lonely seat with caution. They then stopped, hovering near him. T.K. glanced up.

          "What do you two want?" T.K. asked as he raised one eyebrow. "We want to tell you that maybe we all should head home after school. It seems that something is after the digidestind, and that maybe if we're all together, maybe it won't gang up on us, or maybe we'll find the others," Kari suggested. "Alright. Right after school, by the courtyard," T.K. said. "Great. Well, 'till later Takeru. Ja ne," Kari said as she and Willis left. T.K. smiled as he saw their retreating backs. _Yeah, see you later, Keeper of Light… _He thought as he smiled evilly and ate his food…

          "Where is he? It's 4:00 and he isn't here! I'm getting déjà vu all over again!" Kari hollered, holding her hands to her hand like she was having a headache, pacing back and forth. Gatomon, Terriermon and Lopmon as well as Willis were watching her walk back and forth, back and forth along the concrete path. "You shouldn't be so impatient Kari. I'm sure he's going to show up," Willis said positively. "Well, I believed that too, but he didn't, and that's why we broke up! Because he didn't show up the last three times!!!" Kari exclaimed. "Kari, please, calm down," Gatomon said, rubbing against Kari's leg. This calmed the teenager down, and Kari smiled at her partner. She then petted her friend on the head. "Thanks Gatomon, I needed that. I just want him to show up, you know?" Kari asked. "Yeah, and Patamon too. Something seemed different about him today, but I couldn't place what…" Gatomon said. "Well, I guess he won't show up after all. I better take you home then Kari," Willis said, examining his watch. Kari nodded, and the group headed off. They went onto the sidewalk and walked down the city streets, turning corners, changing to other streets, and getting ever closer to Kari's apartment complex. The group then ended up walking into a secluded alley, filled with the common Japanese graffiti and crumpled papers, and dirt all around. The group walked slowly, and Kari was getting a chill. She could sense something evil in the air. But she didn't know what it was. When she snapped out of her reverie, she realized she was with Gatomon. "Gatomon, where's Willis?" Kari asked. "He went ahead of us, to try to see if there's a way out," Gatomon answered. Kari sighed and continued walking that is, until she heard a scream. 

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" the voice screamed. "It must be Willis!" Kari realized. She and Gatomon then broke into a run. Kari then turned corners, and stopped at what she saw. Willis, Terriermon and Lopmon were pulled into some kind of portal!!! Kari saw a green outer ring with grey void on the inside. "I better contact Tai on the D-Terminal," Kari said. She then quickly typed a message and then clicked "Send." "Come on Kari, the gate's closing!" Gatomon shouted. Kari finished and then nodded. "Let's go Gatomon," Kari said. The two nodded at each other before diving into the portal, not knowing where they might end up. After spinning and twirling for what seemed like hours, Kari and Gatomon fell out of the portal, and onto dry land. Kari and Gatomon got up. "Gatomon, are you alright?" Kari asked. "That's what I should be asking you," Gatomon replied. Kari started taking a look at her surroundings. The ground was white, and it felt like…

"Sand?"

Kari kept on looking around, and noticed a grey sky, with white murky fog. "Grey sky?" Kari then looked back down, and saw an ocean. But, it also wasn't blue.

"Black ocean?"

This meant that Kari could only be in one place. Only one place was like this in the entire field of dimensions, the dark side of the Digital World, where only the darkest of digimon resided.

"It can't be…it just can't be…The Dark Ocean…"

The Dark Ocean? What has Kari gotten herself into? And what does this have to do with Willis and the others' dissappearance? Find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

Well guys, we're in the final home stretch. I believe that this story's about to come to aclose. It's been fun writing this, and I can't wait to come up with the next chapter. Well, 'till then, ja ne!!! *Film projector fades to black…*


	6. Chapter 06

" From Hope to Despair " 

By

Malcolm Yuy

Chapter 06

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Hello Takari fans!!! This is Malcolm Yuy, here with another edition of "From Hope to Despair". Last time, T.K. was finally home, and he went to school. Kari went to apologize to him for causing him pain and asked if they could start over, but something inside of T.K. told him to say no. So, he did, which made the girl sad. After hearing all of this, Yolei decided to investigate the matter, to follow T.K. home, even though they live in the same apartment complex. So, she followed him, and then she lost track of him. Then, something knocked her unconscious and she went missing. The same happened for Cody, Ken, and now Davis. Just as Willis got snatched, a portal was open, and Kari e-mailed Tai with the D-Terminal before jumping in with Gatomon. Where did she end up? Let's find out! Roll tape!!!

"It can't be…it just can't be…The Dark Ocean…"

          Kari felt the darkness around her as she stared into the black waters of the eerie opposite of the Digital World. She felt fear. The last time she was here, the Scubamon wanted her to rise and defeat their Master, whoever that was. Fortunately, T.K. had come to her rescue and got her out of the Dark Ocean. She also remembered how T.K. told her he cared for her, and she also told him she cared the same way. She didn't know it would lead all up to this. 

          "Kari? Are you okay? Hello? Are you in another world or something?" Gatomon asked. Kari snapped out of her reverie. "Oh, sorry Gatomon. This place just gives me the creeps," Kari replied, shivering a little. "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's been a long time since we were here," Gatomon said, looking around. The eerie mist was surrounding the dark world. "I wish I could find Willis and the others," Kari said. She then heard a faint beeping sound, and she saw her D-3 on the backpack. She clipped it off and examined it, seeing a red dot in a map. A compass formed around it, pointing north. "Look, I'm getting a signal. It's up north," Kari said pointing forward. "Then what are we waiting for?" Gatomon asked. "Right, let's go!!!" Kari and Gatomon then ran off, Kari following the signal on her digivice. The beach sloped down, and there was a canyon below.

          "Stop Kari! There's a canyon below!" Gatomon exclaimed, pointing to the canyon down below. "Right. Can you armor digivolve?" Kari asked. "Ready and able," Gatomon answered, psyched up. "Right then. DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!!!" Kari shouted as her D-3 lit up.

"Gatomon armor digivolve to Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!!!"

          Kari then got on Nefertimon's back, and the two took off to the air. Kari held on tight as Nefertimon dove into the canyon, and then flew around, dodging the corners and making sharp turns, Kari looking at her digivice, to know that they were going in the right direction, wherever it may be. "Where to Kari?" Nefertimon asked as she kept on turning corners, bobbing up and down in the air. "There's a fork up ahead. Turn left and go northwest," Kari replied. "Right. Here it comes!!!" Nefertimon hollered as the fork came up. She then turned to the left and soared forward. Meanwhile, the duo didn't know that someone was watching them…

          "Master, the Keeper of Light and her digimon are coming after the others," a Scubamon reported. "Good, very good Scubamon. Round up some of your men and go after her, she must not find out where the others are," a dark voice replied. "Right sir! Okay men, fallout!!!" the Scubamon replied. He rounded up six to seven others and went toward the canyon where Kari and Nefertimon were. "Prepare to meet your doom, Keeper of Light, for you will not survive…" the dark voice trailed off…

          Meanwhile, back in the Real World, Tai was working on an English report he had to turn in the professor. "English is hard," Tai complained. "Then why did you decide to take it Tai?" Agumon asked while Tai was looking through some English books, coming up with anything that would help in his report. "He decided to take it just in case he needs it later," Matt answered, entering the small living room/kitchen combo. "Oh, hello Matt. Hey man, can you help me with this?" Tai asked. "I would if I could Tai, but I'm busy studying for my Spanish exam. Good thing I already know English and French as well as Japanese," Matt bragged. "Well that's because you had to translate your songs into English, and because your grandparents live in France, so you're just lucky," Tai smirked. "Oh yeah? Then let's bring it on then! See who's stronger!!!" Matt yelled. "Here we go again," Gabumon said, walking and standing besides Agumon. "Alright! I'll take you on any day!!!" Tai rose from his seat, and was about to charge at Matt, when his D-Terminal beeped. "Huh? I'll have to have a raincheck on that fight later Matt, I have a message from my sis," Tai said. "Alright, but when you're done reading, we'll continue where we left off," Matt said, leaning against the back wall. Tai smiled as he opened the D-Terminal, but beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he read the message. It stated:

To: Tai Kamiya 

_From: Kari Kamiya_

_Dear Tai,_

_Something weird's going on. After we got T.K. back, the younger group of digidestind have gone missing. First Yolei, then Cody, then Ken, and then Davis. Something is after us, and whatever it was, it just got Willis. There's a portal up ahead, and I'm typing quickly so I can get in before it closes. Please Tai, round up the other older digidestind and go to the Digital World, I think that's where the portal's going to end up. I hope Gannai can also help._

_Love, your little sister,_

_Kari_

          "WHAT?!!!!THE YOUNGER GROUP IS MISSING!!! BUT WHY?HOW?" Tai exclaimed, stilling re-reading the message to make sure what he read was just true. "Tai, calm down. What did the message say?" Agumon asked. "It say's the other younger digidestind have been kidnapped, and it just got Willis, and Kari had followed whoever kidnapped them to only God knows where. She says to round up the older digidestind and start searching in the Digital World, that's where she thinks the portal might've gone," Tai said. "Then we'll round up the rest of the group," Agumon said. "Right. I'll call Izzy and Sora. Matt, you call Joe and Mimi," Tai commanded. "Right. Well, I guess our fight's postponed. Well, I'll get to my cell phone and get to work," Matt said as he and Gabumon left the room. "So Tai, what do you think is happening here?" Agumon asked. "I don't know Agumon, I seriously don't know…" Tai trailed off, still staring blankly at the D-Terminal…

          Meanwhile, back in the Dark Ocean, Kari was still riding through the deep gorge on Nefertimon's back. They have been riding ten minutes, and Kari was already getting jet-laq. "*Yawn…* We only have a few ways to go…" Kari said tiredly. "I know, and you seem tired," Nefertimon said. "I am, but, I have to drop it for right now. Right now we need to save our friends," Kari said. "Right, I'll speed up a little," Nefertimon said as she flexed her wings back and sped up. A few feet ahead, the Scubamon were waiting for Nefertimon and Kari to show up. When they saw the two turn the corner, the leader hollered "Attack!!!!" The Scubamon jumped from the hills of sand and into the gorge, trying to ambush Kari and Nefertimon. "Nefertimon, look! It's Scubamon!!!" Kari hollered. "It's the girl guys! Let's take care of her!!! Tentacle Slime!!!" Three Scubamon extended their slimy tentacles forward towards Nefertimon, who dodged them. The Scubamon then jumped off the walls and attacked her again, but Nefertimon kept on dodging them. "I can't do this forever Kari, I have to attack," Nefertimon replied. "Then let's attack then!" Kari hollered. The Scubamon were now behind Nefertimon, advancing towards her. The Egyptian winged digimon turned around. "How about a Cat's Eye Beam?!!!" Two pink beams radiated out of Nefertimon's head and hit two Scubamon, destroying them on contact, leaving four Scubamon to follow them.

          Nefertimon veered to the right, thinking she could leave the Scubamon behind, but she was wrong when she saw the Scubamon jump from one wall to the other, and then they galloped towards them at an alarming speed. "Kari, they're advancing on us. We have to do something!!!" Nefertimon yelled. "I know Nefertimon, but they just keep on coming, I just don't know what to do…" Kari said depressingly. "Look Kari, if we want to save the others, we'll have to get rid of them, otherwise they'll kill us," Nefertimon said. "Then we'll do it. Let's turn around and strike them," Kari said. She didn't like the idea of killing creatures, but if she had to do this to save the others, then she would do it. Nefertimon turned around and soared towards them. "Boss, they're coming our way!!!!" one Scubamon said. The leader of them jumped to the top on the canyon, concealing himself, so when Kari and Nefertimon head back to get the others, he would have a surprise attack on them. He smirked as he saw Nefertimon come this way. "In just a few minutes…" the Scubamon smirked.

          "Here we go Kari! Rosetta Stone!!!" Nefertimon shot out three stone tablets, and they flew through the air as they crumbled into the three Scubamon, making them fall deep into the canyon. "Well, that's about it. We better follow the signal from the D-3," Kari replied, examining her digivice again. "Right," Nefertimon nodded as she started to turn around and go towards the signal. The leader, in his hiding place, then decided to come out.

"Slimy Tentacles!!!"

          The Scubamon jumped forward as he unleashed his tentacles on Nefertimon and Kari. They wrapped around Nefertimon, and he pulled them in. Kari fell off and onto the ground. "Nefertimon No!!!!" Kari shouted as she got up. Nefertimon was struggling, the Scubamon's tentacles gripping themselves tight around their body. Green mucus came out of the tentacles as they touched Nefertimon's skin, damaging her skin and giving her bruises. With all her energy gone, she dedigivolved back to Gatomon. 

          "Well, that digimon put up a pretty good fight, but it looks like it's over," the Scubamon replied, as he threw Gatomon to the side. Kari walked over and picked up her partner, tears streaming her eyes. "Gatomon…You shouldn't have hurt her," Kari said. "Well, you know, you came after us, so now it was my turn to pay you back. And now, to end it all. Slimy-" "Star Shower!!!!" a barrage of shooting stars came down and hit Scubamon in the back. "AHHHHH!!!!! NOOOOO!!!!" the Scubamon screamed as his skin pierced with pain, until he dissolved into meaningless data. Kari looked up to see the one person she thought wouldn't show up…

"Takeru???"

          "Are you alright?" T.K. asked, situated on Pegasusmon's back. "Yeah, thanks. Gatomon is injured," Kari said, crying. "I'll come down here and pick you up so we can go find the others," T.K. said. Pegasusmon flew down onto the ground, and Kari climbed onto his back, having one hand around T.K's waist. Pegasusmon then rose back into the air, as T.K. followed the signal on his D-3. Kari smiled at his back. It was like he was normal again. _But what about that time at class when I apologized and he was just cruel to me? Maybe he was in a bad mood, _Kari thought. The two then flew back into the canyon and turned, and banked off many times, before coming to the location of where the others were suppose to be. Pegasusmon landed, and T.K. and Kari got off of him. He then dedigivolved back to Patamon. "Well, this is it. They should be over that hill," T.K. said, examining his digivice. Kari nodded sadly, still very concerned for her unconscious partner. They walked up the sandy hill, and Kari's eyes widened at what she saw.

"Oh my God…."

          Meanwhile, Tai had managed to round up what digidestind he could, and they were at Izzy's apartment. Izzy had gotten a transmission from Gannai. Also, Gannai created a program so the digidestind could open the digiport from Izzy's laptop. Izzy, Matt, Sora and Tai were now situated in Tai and Matt's dorm. "Okay, so Kari said that she might be in the Digital World, going after whatever has kidnapped the others?" Sora asked. "Yes hun, that's what she said. Now, is everyone ready?" Matt asked. Everyone nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Open the digiport Izzy!" Tai exclaimed, rising his digivice into the air. "Um, right Tai…" Izzy sweatdropped as he turned on his laptop and opened the acclipcation program for the digiport. The digiport then opened up, and Tai and the others crowded around it. "Let's go!!!" Tai exclaimed, pressing his digivice near the monitor. The digivice then lit up, as well as the digiport, as Tai and Agumon were sucked into the digital portal. Matt and Gabumon were next, followed by Sora and Biyomon. "Ready Izzy?" Tentomon asked. "Yes, I just wish I know what we were going up against. Then we would know how to defeat this mysterious enemy," Izzy said. "We'll find out later. Let's go!!!" Tentomon hollered. "Right Tentomon," Izzy said, as the 18 year old pressed his digivice against the screen. He and Tentomon then got sucked in, leaving the Real World behind…

          "Whoa!" The little group hollered as they fell on the ground of the Digital World. After getting up and dusting themselves up, they looked at their surroundings. They were in a rainforest. "I believe this is the Digital equivalent of the Amazon Rainforest in South America," Izzy said as the others looked around. "Well, we better get to work. Everyone got your digivices?" Tai asked. "Yep," Izzy, Matt and Sora replied in unison. "Great, then we'll search for them. We'll meet back here in half an hour," Tai said. He then took a stick and marked the ground with a Japanese symbol, marking where they were right now so they could know where to meet. "Well then Tentomon, let's leave," Izzy said, starting to walk off in a opposite direction. Matt and Sora walked off together in another direction, leaving Tai by himself. Tai sighed. "What's wrong Tai?" Agumon asked. "Nothing Agumon," Tai mumbled as he and Agumon walked off in another direction, starting their search for the other digidestind…

          Kari couldn't believe what she was seeing. On the canyon walls were six green pods. And encased in them were Yolei and Hawkmon, Cody and Armadillomon, Ken and Wormmon, Davis and Veemon, and Willis with Terriermon and Lopmon. They all had a terrified expression on their faces. Kari was terrified herself, wandering what kind of evil would have done this. "What kind of digimon could do this? This is…this is…" "Inhumane? I agree, although I think it's pretty cool," T.K. answered. Kari turned her head and looked at T.K. in horror. "What did you say?" Kari asked, not believing what he just said. "I said I thought it was cool, and guess what, it isn't over yet…" T.K. smiled evilly at Kari, and the girl shrank back in horror. A dark aura was concentrated around T.K's body. "Like the new me Kari? Or don't you? I guess you don't, since you're frightened. You like my collection? I call it 'The New Digidestind'. Oh yeah, I forgot, I'm missing one more piece to make it complete," T.K. said evilly. "And what is….that?" Kari shivered, feeling T.K's dark aura near her. She had always hated the darkness. "You, my sweet, you. Unless you want to become evil with me. Imagine the destruction we could cause. With our power we could take over both the Digital and Real Worlds!!!" T.K. exclaimed. "But I don't want to take over the Digital and Real World! I don't want to become evil!!! And I don't want to cause any destruction. I don't know what you've done to the real Takeru, but I'm going to stop you and get HIM back," Kari replied. As she was saying these worlds, a pink glow was concentrating around her, healing Gatomon and making the cat digimon wake up.

          "This is the real me Hikari, and I love it. But if you want me to change, then you'll have to fight. And I know you hate fighting," T.K. smirked, knowing Kari hated fighting. He was right, Kari did hate to fight. But this time, it was necessary. "You want to bet Takeru? I accept your challenge," Kari said. Her glow intensified, and her D-3 vibrated in her hand. "Ready to digivolve Gatomon?" Kari asked. "Ready," Gatomon said. "I'm sorry Takeru-kun, but I have to do this…" Kari whispered as she aimed her D-3 at Gatomon. A pink light radiated from it and soared towards Gatomon. As soon as it hit, the digimon felt immense power. "What power!!! Gatomon digivolve to-" Gatomon's body changed into a human-like body, and white angel like outfit emerged. Wings emerged on her back, and blonde hair emerged on her head. Blue eyes emerged, and then a helmet formed to cover them. The rest of her outfit appeared, and gloves came onto her hands, completing the transformation.

"Angewomon!!!"

          "Ah yes, Angewomon, an Ultimate level digimon. Well, it's my turn to show what evil can do," Takeru said. He aimed his D-3 at Patamon, and a black beam shot out, hiting the bat-pig. The dark energy gave him strength. "Patamon dark digivolve to-" Patamon's body changed, but not into the familiar human shape of Angemon's body. This time, It grew, and was skinny. The body became demon-like, long arms with long fingers. Bat boots emerged, and one red blood vessel ran down one leg. The body was black mostly, with an orange bat on the center of the body, with white skulls on the arms. Two demon wings emerged from the back, and the head was black, with a white spot with the center, with a white mouth, and mostly a black face with red eyes. Two horns emerged from the head, completing the transformation.

"Devimon!!!"

          "Devimon?" Kari asked, scared. Devimon was the one digimon T.K. loathed. It was ironic how the digimon he feared most could be a digievolution of Patamon. This Devimon was evil, but unlike the Devimon that T.K. had defeated with Angemon, this Devimon had the power of T.K's despair, making him a more powerful virus type digimon. "Yes, Devimon. Aren't you scared Kari? I thought you were strong like Tai. Oh yeah, I forgot, I said earlier you were weak. And you're weak. Now Devimon, attack Angewomon!!!" T.K. commanded.

          "Right! Devil's Claw!!!" Devimon shouted as he soared forward at Angewomon. The angelic digimon was scared. How could her love digivolve into that…that monsterous creature? She didn't know what to do. Right then, Devimon struck Angewomon in the side. "OWWWW!!!!!" Angewomon screamed in pain. "Angewomon!" Kari was concerned for her partner. Even though Angewomon was an Ultimate, it was still like she was a Champion level digimon in a way, so Devimon had an even level playing field. "Take this Devimon! Celestial Arrow!!!" Angewomon shot a golden arrow at Devimon. Devimon rolled out of the way, and opened his mouth. "Ha! You think your Celestial Arrow can stop me? Demon's Wrath!!!" Devimon then shot out a black fireball out of his mouth, which soared through the air at a fast rate to collide with Angewomon's chest, knocking the angel digimon back into the air, also, creating smoke, which combined with the already bad mist. Devimon then flew in after her.

          In the mist, Angewomon had a hard time seeing where Devimon was. Her helmet was analyzing data, trying to scan the area for him. "Looking for me?" Devimon asked, before colliding his elbow with her head, causing Angewomon to squeal in pain, bending forward to feel the pain on her head. With her distracted, Devimon then hit her in the back, causing her wings to snap apart in two. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Angewomon screamed as she fell out of the mist, heading at an aerodynamic speed toward the ground. "Angewomon!!!!!" Kari screamed as she helplessly watched her digimon partner fall to her doom…

          "Did you find anything?" Tai asked. "Nope. Izzy?" Matt asked. "Nope. Nada, zilch, zero. Sora?" Izzy turned his head toward Sora. "None, none at all. Maybe Kari didn't go to the Digital World," Sora theorized. The other three boys nodded. Just then, their digivices received a signal. "Hey, a signal! Let's follow it!!!!" Tai and the others followed the signal through the dense brush of the forest, until they came up to an escarpment, or steep cliff. And on that steep cliff, was a rift. "What the? What's this?" Tai asked. "It's a rift into some kind of dimension," Izzy theorized. "Look who's there!" Sora pointed to a girl, with an injured angel digimon on the ground. "That must be Kari!" Tai hollered. "Let's go in then!" Matt exclaimed. The others then ran into the rift, into the Dark Ocean.

          Meanwhile, back at the battle site, Kari cryed her eyes out, looking at her injured digimon partner. _It can't be over, it just can't. After all the things we've done. _Kari then looked at the evil T.K, who had Devimon hovering in the air, looking down at the injured Angewmon. _And I can't believe what happened to Takeru? Why Takeru? Why did you become evil? Was it because of all the pain I caused you, and with your parents being divorced and with your brother not being there that often? I'm so sorry Takeru, I would never want to break your heart. I promise to bring you back. _Kari wiped her tears as she glared at T.K. "Ooh, little Kari's going to kill me now," T.K. mocked. "No, I'm not going to kill you Takeru. I just want to know why. Why are you doing all of this?" Kari asked.

          "You want to know the reason? The reason is because of all times people have let me down. Of all the times something bad has happened in my life, when I had no control over it. My parent's divorce, when Angemon, when you were taken away by the Scubamon, and when you broke up with me because I stood you up three times. And I bet you'd like to know why. I stood you up those three times because my mom needs help," T.K. replied. Kari felt pity on him. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "Your mother needed help? In what?" Kari asked. "With work. With what she was doing alone, she couldn't pay the rent and everything else. That's why I stood you up, because I had to work late to help her," T.K. said. "Oh Takeru, I didn't know…I would've stayed with you if you told me," Kari said sadly. "Well, you didn't, and you broke my heart. And now, it's my turn to brake yours, by destroying one of the beings you love. Devimon, attack Angewomon!!!" T.K. hollered.

          "Takeru NOOOOO!!!!!" Kari yelled. But it was too late. Devimon had launched a huge fireball at the injured angel digimon, lying there with bleeding wings. She couldn't get up, but she couldn't dedigivolve either. Angewomon closed her eyes, ready to feel the end…

"Nova Blast!!!"

          A huge orange-red fireball canceled out Devimon's attack, and Angewomon opened her eyes to see Greymon, Kabuterimon, Garurumon and Birdramon to come this way with Tai, Matt, Izzy and Sora running toward Kari. They stopped when they reached Kari, and Angewomon managed to smile as the calvary arrived.

          "Sis, are you alright?" Tai asked. "I am, but Angewomon's not. Thanks for coming Tai," Kari said, sniffing from her sobs. "Kari, have you been crying?" Tai asked. "Yes. Takeru was about to destroy Angewomon," Kari said. "What? Why that little- I'll kill him!!!" Tai hollered. "It isn't his fault Tai. Something has him…I don't know what…but it's evil…very evil…" Kari cryed, burying her head in Tai's chest. Tai put his arms around his sibling, to soothe her tears. "Devimon? Tai, that must be Patamon's dark digievolution!" Matt hollered, pointing at Devimon. "What? I've had it! T.K, or whatever has control over you, you're going down! Greymon, attack!!!" Tai hollered.

          "Nova Blast!!!!" Greymon roared as he shot out three fireballs straight toward Devimon. Devimon flinged them away with his arm. "How pathetic," the demon digimon said as he flew at Greymon. He then hit the dinosaur digimon on the head hard, making the digimon fall down and dedigivolve back to Agumon. "It's your turn Garurumon!!!" Matt hollered. "Right Matt!!! Howling Blaster!!!" Garurumon opened his mouth as a blue fireblast erupted from his mouth towards Devimon. Devimon flew above Garurumon and kicked the digimon back, making the wolf-like digimon hit the beach back first. He also dedigivolved. "Two down, two to go," Devimon said. "Kabuterimon, Birdramon, gang up on Devimon! Maybe you get him together!!!" Izzy yelled. "Right!!! Electro Shocker!!!!" Kabuterimon shot an electic blast at the advancing demon. Devimon circled around. "Not so fast. Demon-" "Meteor Wing!!!" Birdramon shouted as three fireballs headed in Devimon's direction. "What? DAHHHHH!!!!!" Devimon screamed as he was pounded with the fireballs, smoke coming from the impacts. 

          "Alright, we have him!" Matt hollered. "I don't think so older brother. Watch," T.K. replied evilly as the older digidestind watched the battle ensue. Devimon's body absorbed the smoke, and Devimon grew a size larger. "What? How can he do that?" Izzy asked. "Devimon can absorb the after effects of an attack and can become stronger than before," T.K. described. "Great, now what do we do? The only one who can nail him is Angewomon, but she's weak at the moment," Kari said. "I…may..be weak…but…I'm..not out," Angewomon said tiredly as she managed to stand up on her two legs. "Great! Listen, we need the digimon to distract Devimon. Meanwhile, Angewomon will concentrate on an attack, and when Devimon's distracted, Angewomon will release the attack which will take out Devimon!!!" Kari suggested. "Great idea Kari. Agumon, Gabumon, can you still digivolve?" Tai asked the two digimon. "Yep," Agumon said. "Me too," Gabumon said. "Then let's do it! Warp digivolve!!!" Tai exclaimed.

"Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon!" "Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon!!!"

          The two Mega digimon converged towards Devimon, who was beating the crap out of Birdramon and Kabuterimon. Birdramon screamed as she was hit by one of his fireballs, causing her to fall to the ground, drenched in smoke and dedigivolve back to Biyomon. Kabuterimon was dodging Devimon's assult, but he couldn't keep it up forever. With the one ounce left, Kabuterimon dodged Devimon's last assult before Devimon knocked the insectoid digimon out of the sky. "I hope this works. Metal Wolf Claw!!!!" MetalGarurumon exclaimed as the attack headed towards Devimon. Devimon saw the attack at a blink-of-an-eye and dodged it. "Terror Fireball!!!!" Devimon then fired two black fireballs from his right hand towards MetalGarurumon, who in turn flew past them and charged towards Devimon. "Take this demon! Terra Force!!!" WarGreymon fired a huge energy ball in Devimon's direction. Devimon dodged it, but didn't have time to dodge MetalGarurumon as the Mega digimon plowed into his chest, sending the virus type to hit the ground. 

          Meanwhile, Kari was transferring her energy to Angewomon so she could use the power for her attack. Angewomon felt the power, and started concentrating it in her palms. "Here it goes…Heaven's…" Angewomon started concentrating on getting the attack to full strength.

          Back at the battle, Devimon got up and had slapped MetalGarurumon hard in the face, cracking the Mega's helmet. Devimon then elbowed MetalGarurumon on the top of the head, causing the Mega to hit the ground hard. He then stomped on him three times before MetalGarurumon finally gave out of energy and dedigivolved back to Tsunomon, all tired out. "This can't be happening! How can a Champion level digimon squash a Mega level digimon?" Matt asked. "When the Champion has the power of a digidestind, he can squash a Mega, more over when Despair is feeding the virus," T.K. chuckled evilly. Matt couldn't believe that his little brother was doing all this. He watched in horror as MetalGarurumon was stomped to death before dedigivolving back to Tsunomon. "Come on WarGreymon! You're the only one who can stop him!!!" Tai hollered. 

          "Right Tai! Draemon Destroyer!!!" WarGreymon hollered as he twirled into a yellow tornado and spiraled in Devimon's general direction. The virus digimon turned around, and smirked when WarGreymon was coming his way. In a matter of seconds, Devimon's arm and hand grew to an alarming size as he gripped WarGreymon, stopping the attack. "WarGreymon!" Tai hollered. "Here goes. Data Absorbtion!!!!" Devimon laughed as his hand glew a dark purple, and WarGreymon's energy was being absorbed. WarGreymon felt weak, and when Devimon absorbed enough energy, WarGreymon dedigivolved back to Koromon, and Devimon threw the In-Training digimon to the side like a rag doll. Devimon glowed with WarGreymon's energy as he grew to an enormous size. "Well, it looks like it's over. Goodbye digidestind, it's been nice knowing you," Devimon said as he concentrated energy in his hand to form a massive fireball.

          "It's not over…yet…Devimon….Heaven's….Charm!!!!!!" With all her might and speed, Angewomon finally released her attack. At an alarming speed, Devimon thought the attack would be useless, until it hit him. The golden attack soared through the air as it hit Devimon in the arm. "DAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!NO! I CAN'T BE DEFEATED! I CAN'T!!!" Devimon screamed in agony as the attack weakened him enough, taking away all of his energy. And when the dark beast couldn't take it anymore, he fell towards the ground face first, dedigivolving back into Patamon.

          "Alright! We did it! Now, T.K. come back to us. We have proven that good always triumphs over evil. Please come back," Kari said, extending her arms. "No Hikari, I will not come back. For you see, I am not T.K," T.K. said as his voice got deeper. "What?" Kari asked. "Hahaha…Foolish children, do you think you can stop me? Yes, this is your Keeper of Hope's body I'm using, but I'm doing all the talking. Now, it's time to reveal myself…" the dark voice chuckled. T.K.'s dark aura grew, and all the Scubamon from the ocean came up, hypnotized by the dark aura. They then started to chant. "UnderSea Master….UnderSea Master…" Kari and the others looked around as they were all crowded around by hundreds of Scubamon everywhere. She then turned her attenion back to T.K. She was shocked to see his eyes were a blank white, as he smiled evilly. "Dah!!!!!!!" T.K. screamed as he opened his mouth, and a black fireball came out. The dark aura around T.K. was gone, and the young blonde fell on the sand unconscious.

          The fireball changed into a dark aura, and the dark aura grew into an enormous size, before finally starting to take physical shape. A blue demon body emerged, with red pulsing veins on his arms, huge dragon-like wings on his back, large tentacle-like claws. His head looked like a giant blister, and his mouth had humongous yellow fangs. The digidestind shrank in horror as they saw the large evil digimon before them. Kari moved a step forward. "Are you…the….UnderSea…Master?" Kari asked nervously. The blue demon-sea digimon smiled evilly before he answered. And he answered saying:

"Yes, I am the UnderSea Master. And you can call me…Dragomon…"

The UnderSea Master that the Scubamon have been talking about has finally shown himself. Will the digidestind have a chance to stop him, or are they too weak? Find out in the finale, next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters!!!

So, Dragomon was the one controlling T.K. all along. Well, now you know. Next chapter, Dragomon will reveal what he did to T.K. and what has he done all this time after T.K. had saved Kari from the Dark Ocean five years back. Well, 'till later kiddies, ja ne!!!! *Film projector fades to black…*


	7. Chapter 07

" From Hope to Despair "

By

Malcolm Yuy

Chapter 07

Copyright of Malcolm Yuy.

Synopsis: Hello Takari fans!!! This is the last installment of this story, where the digidestind have to fight will all their might to beat Dragomon, Master of the Dark Ocean!!! So, Dragomon was the one controlling T.K. all along, after the digidestind got him from the clutches of Daemon. But how is Daemon involved in this? This will also have sap, drama, and a lot of fights. Well, time for the grand finale! Roll tape!!!

"Dragomon?!!!"

          "Yes, my name is Dragomon, and I'm the master of this dark dimension, polar opposite of the Digital World. Would you like to know how I got this far? Well, here's my story…" 

***FLASHBACK BEGINS***

Centuries ago, or about thirty years ago, when the Digital World was created, there were the four guadians. I sure you know one of them, Asulongmon. There was also Ebonwumon, Xuanwumon and Baihumon. These four guardians guarded the four regions of the Digital World, North, South, East and West. In the Eastern Hemisphere, or Asulongmon's region, was a beach, where a colony of Scubamon resided. I, at that time was a Scubamon. I would watch everyday as Asulongmon would circle the region, looking for any potential threats, destroying any lunatics who thought they were powerful enough to take him on. I was good at that time, until one moment of violence changed my life forever…

_          You see, one of my Scubamon friends had gone out for a midnight swim, and stopped near the shore of the beach. Asulongmon was sleeping there, and the Scubamon didn't know that the guardian was there. So, he climbed on his foot, and it felt like skin. The Scubamon was so hungry he bit into hit, which made Asulongmon wake up. I saw this, as Asulongmon got angry as he shook the Scubamon off his foot. And then, the terrible happened. The Mega Dragon of Hope and Light incenerated my friend. I watched in horror as Asulongmon practically slaughtered my friend alive. I vowed in my heart that I would rise up one day and destroy Asulongmon, and take my rightful place in the Digital World. _

_          So, when Asulongmon went back to rest, I quietly went over to one of his legs, and quietly, took one of his precious digicores. I then snuck back to the ocean with it. I didn't know what to do with it, but I could feel the power it held. I wanted to know how to activate it, and I just as I wished it would work, it glowed. The digicore transformed into a beam of light and traveled into my very being. I felt immense power, as I finally digivolved. My body grew as I changed to my glorius shape that I am in now. I then had a plan on how to take over the Digital World._

_          I managed to bring the Scubamon under my power, seeing how I demonstrated it out in the open by destroying one digimon after another. They then became my loyal servants, and together we brung down mighty digimon in the Eastern Region. When Asulongmon had heard of this, he was raging mad. A very violent battle then ensued as Asulongmon crushed half of my army. I then challenged him to a battle. I fought as much as I could, but I was no match for him. To make sure I wouldn't come back to power, Asulongmon used his power to create an alternate dimension, which was nothing but beach and ocean. He then casted me and my soldiers into the Dark Ocean. And, to make sure we couldn't escape, he created a black lighthouse, or as you know it by now, a control spire. He then sealed the gate, also sealing my power, thinking nothing evil would ever threat the Digital World again. But he was wrong. The Dark Masters came and wreaked havoc upon it, and then you digidestind came, destroying all of the supposed evil of the Digital World. When that happened, time in the Real World and Digital World became syncronized, so whatever time it was in the Real World, it was the same time in the Digital World, and in the Dark Ocean._

_          And so, I waited, and my Scubamon troops thought that I was becoming somewhat of a tyrant. So, they needed someone of immense power to come and try to destroy me. They then got the idea to bring the Keeper of Light, since we watched everything that happened through a well of time, which showed us all the things you've done, including the time when you started fighting the Digimon Emperor, or the Keeper of Kindness. They noticed that you, Keeper of Light, was depressed at that time, because you hated the darkness, and you didn't want to end up alone. So, they used what power they had to pull you into the Dark Ocean. Needless to say it worked, and they wanted you to go up against me. _

_          But you said no, and they wanted to destroy you, but your digimon knocked down the control spire that sealed my power, and then your precious Keeper of Hope came and saved you on his trusty steed. And then Daemon arrived, and he tried to fight me, but lost. I used him as a pawn, and for five years I waited until the Keeper of Hope was in a sullen mood, and when he finally was, I manipulated his emotions to my own liking, so I could get him to come here to the Dark Ocean. And once he came, I infested his body, and used his feelings to feed my own power. I then came up with a new plan: to take over both the Real and Digital World. So, I opened a gate, and used Daemon to use me as a hostage. Then you came and took me away and destroyed Daemon, not knowing that I was in the Keeper of Hope's body all along…_

***FLASHBACK ENDS***

          "And now, as my first act with my new profound power, I will destroy you all!!!!" Dragomon exclaimed, laughing insanely. The digidestind were frightened. They didn't know what to do, how could they destroy a digimon this ruthless? And all of the digimon were weak. If only the other digidestind could be released from their capsules…

          "I wish we could get the others out," Kari said, looking at the digidestind in the pods. "Me too, then they could help us defeat Dragomon," Tai said. The group of humans then noticed that their digimon were getting back up, from finally taking the pounding by Devimon earlier. "We can do that," Agumon said. "Right. Horn Blaster!!!" Gabumon opened his mouth to have a little blue blast come out and hit a pod. It cracked, and Davis and Veemon fell out, breathing hard. "Right! Spiral Twister!!!" Biyomon's little green tornado hit three pods, allowing Willis and his digimon, Yolei and Hawkmon, and Cody and Armadillomon to be released. "Now for the finale! Super Shocker!!!" Tentomon hollered, releasing his electric attack on Ken's pod. "I'll help! Pepper Breath!!!" Agumon shot out a few little fireballs, which broke the pod, and Ken and Wormmon fell out. After breathing for a couple of minutes, the released digidestind got up.

          "So, just because you released the other digidestind you think you can stop me? You can't, because if you remember, they're still weak from me draining them," Dragomon said, smiling. "You mean it wasn't T.K. who was after us or who was evil? It was you the whole time?" Yolei asked. "Yes, it was me. And now for your destruction!!!!" Dragomon hollered, dark energy concentrating in his claws. Kari and the others were scared. With all their digimon weak, it seemed hopeless. _Never lose hope Kari, _a voice said. "Huh? Never lose hope? Takeru…" Kari then realized what she had to do. "Angewomon! Can you still fight?" Kari asked. "A little Kari, my energy's almost gone…" Angewomon answered. "Then hit Dragomon with everything you got!" Kari shouted. "I'll try," Angewomon said. She then concentrated her energy, it forming into a golden arrow.

          "Here goes nothing!!! Celestial Arrow!!!" Angewomon released her final arrow, before dedigivolving back to a tired Gatomon. The arrow soared through the air, but Dragomon saw it. He smiled as he caught the arrow in mid-air. "Fools, you think this measly attack would stop me?" he asked mockingly as he destroyed the arrow. The others shrunk back in horror. "This can't happen, this just can't happen," Kari said, her hands on her head like she had an headache. "Well it is, Keeper of Light, and there's nothing you can do about it. The digimon are too tired to fight, and unless you can unleash your power again, there's no hope of destroying me. And all of the other digidestind are weak, and so are their digimon. The only one who can save you now is your dear Takeru…" Dragomon turned his head toward the unconscious boy and his digimon, lying together in the sand. "But he's unconscious, so he can't help you. And he's also drained of power himself, so you are all doomed…" Dragomon laughed, and all the Scubamon around laughed with him. "Now, prepare for the final takedown. Final…" Dragomon was concentrating his dark energy in his claws, as black energy started to grow, becoming more powerful, and the digidestind were stunned. There was absolutely nothing they could do to stop him. It was hopeless…

          Meanwhile, in the Digital World, the power from Dragomon had caused it to start becoming unstable. Immense storms appeared, and started ripping apart the digital plains. Gannai, with Asulongmon, was watching this. For the first time, he was scared. Scared that a digimon with that much power could very well destroy the Digital World, and with it, all kinds of technolgy. Human civilization in the Real World would be wiped out, and hundreds of humans would die. "Asulongmon, this is all coming from the digimon you sent into the Dark Ocean centuries ago. How could you let him grow this powerful?" Gannai questioned the Guardian of Hope and Light. "I…I didn't know this would happen, Gannai, I didn't know he would gather this much power, and I didn't know that he would affect the Digital World. I'm…I'm sorry," Asulongmon replied. "Well, we have to do something! The digidestind need our help!!!" Gannai exclaimed.

          "No, the digidestind need to do this on their own. They need to find the power within themselves, the power which will allow them to defeat Dragomon, especially the power of Hope and Light. I casted Dragomon into the Dark Ocean, so only the ones of Hope and Light can destroy him. The others can try, but it will be no use. I just hope everything turns out alright…" Asulongmon trailed off as he and Gannai looked up at the sky.

"Me too Asulongmon, me too…"

          Back in the Dark Ocean, Dragomon had all of his power concentrated in his claws, preparing to unleash his ultimate attack upon the digidestind. He couldn't believe that this day had finally came. The day he would finally annihilate the digidestind. "Well well well, it is finally over for you all. Well, goodbye. It's been nice knowing you. Not!!! Demonic Destruction!!!!!!!" Dragomon hollered as he released the attack. Thousands of dark shockwaves vibrated all around the digidestind, making them feel weak with pain. When Kari couldn't take it anymore, she finally laid her eyes to rest…

          When Kari opened her eyes, she was in a colorful void, floating. "Huh? Where am I?" she asked, looking around. T.K. then appeared. "You want to know where we are Hikari? We are in the World of Dissolved Data. This is where all Digital Data goes after its been eliminated," T.K. answered. "You mean, we're all eliminated?" Kari asked. "That's right. Remember the time after we defeated the Dark Masters, when Apoclaymon appeared and destroyed us, and we were in that void, until we believed in ourselves and was reformatted? Well, this is it. We are here yet again, though I don't know if you're up to face Dragomon again," T.K. said. "But Takeru, it was horrible!!! He used you!!! And he also used the other digidestind! It was just..so cruel…" Kari trailed off, crying. T.K. frowned, as he floated towards Kari and wrapped his arms around her. 

          "Ssh, I know, it was. If I knew Dragomon was going to infest my body, I would of rejected him, but before I knew it, it was too late. But it's not too late to stop him. You can still defeat him. But not just you, me too," T.K. said, lifting Kari's chin up so her eyes could meet his. "But what about us breaking up? What about all the things we said? Aren't you still angry at me?" Kari asked. "I can put all of those things behind me, as long as I have you, Hikari. Aishiteru Hikari. I always have, and I always will," T.K. said. "But what about the others? Where are they?" Kari asked. "They're around here as well. Listen Kari, we need to head back. Dragomon may be more powerful than he used to be, but we can destroy him if you believe in me, and in the others. Please Hikari, as your friend, as your lover, I'm asking you to help me get rid of Dragomon once for all," T.K. said, looking into Kari's eyes. Kari saw T.K's pleading stare, and answered him by leaning up and kissing him quickly on the lips. "How can I not, with you by my side? I'm with you," Kari answered. "Good," T.K. smiled at her. The other digidestind then appeared around them. 

          "We all believe in you Kari, and you too T.K," Tai said. "Yeah squirt, and we'll help you take down Dragomon," Matt said. The others smiled. "You're ready everyone?" T.K. asked. Everyone nodded. "Good then. Get your digivices, and then concentrate on the light inside your heart," T.K. said, gripping his D-3 with his eyes closed. Everyone else concentrated, and then their digivices glowed. Beams shot out, combining into a flash of light, blinding all of the digidestind…

          Meanwhile, back in the Dark Ocean, Dragomon was still standing from where he supposely destroyed the digidestind. "Well, that's over with." Just then, a flash of light appeared. "What? How? It can't be!!!" His eyes were blinded by the bright light, and then the light faded. There, standing, were the digidestind with their digimon. "But, how can this happen? You weren't suppose to come back!!!" Dragomon hollered. "Well, when you believe in the power of Hope, anything can be accomplished," T.K. answered, a golden aura surrounding his body. Kari was by his side, and she was glowing a bright pink glow. "Let's take him down!!! Ready Kari?" T.K. asked, looking at his love. "Ready Takeru-kun," Kari answered. "Right!!!! Patamon digivolve!!!" "Gatomon, digivolve!!!" Kari hollered. Kari and T.K. rose their D-3's into the air, as their auras grew to an enormous size, the size of Dragomon to be more exact. The auras then transformed into beams of light and soared through the air, going to all of the weak digimon, healing them and making them feel immense power. They all then glowed with newfound strength.

"Here goes nothing!!! Agumon warp digivolve to WarGreymon!!!!" "Gabumon warp digivolve to MetalGarurumon!!!"

"Tentomon warp digivolve to HerculesKabuterimon!!!" "Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon!!!"

"Terriermon warp digivolve to SaintGargomon!!!" "Lopmon warp digivolve to Kerpymon!!!"

"Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon!!!" "Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!!!"

"Ex-Veemon!!!" "Stingmon!!!!"

"DNA Digivolve to Paildramon!!!"

"Paildramon digivolve to Imperialdramon!"

"Imperialdramon mode change to Fighter Mode!!!"

"Hawkmon digivolve to Aquilamon!!!" "Armadillomon digivolve to Ankylomon!!!"

"Patamon warp digivolve to-"

          Patamon transformed into Angemon, and then into MagnaAngemon, and then changed into a knight. Armor formed all over his body. His helmet then formed, and the Crest of Hope formed on his chestplate. Six golden wings emerged from his back, completing his transformation.

"Seraphimon!!!"

"Gatomon warp digivolve to-"

          Gatomon transformed into Angewomon, and then changed shape into that of a dragon. Two horns formed on her head, and six small wings formed on the back, completing the transformation.

"Magnadramon!!!"

          "Well, this oughta even things up," Tai said, grinning. "Okay guys, it's time to divide and conquer!!! Phoenixmon, go to the sea and battle the Scubamon there!!! Imperialdramon, fight the Scubamon to your left! HerculesKabuterimon, fight the ones to your right! SaintGargomon, Kerpymon, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon, distract Dragomon!!!" T.K. commanded. "Right!!! Let's go everyone!!!" HerculesKabuterimon shouted, flying to his right, and started destroying Scubamon on the spot. Imperialdramon did the same. Phoenixmon flew over the ocean, and the barrage of fire attacks started soaring into the water, making the water very hot, burning the Scubamon to death until they all dissolved into data.

          Meanwhile, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, SaintGargomon and Kerpymon started distracting Dragomon. "Take this!!! Ice Wolf Bite!!!" MetalGarurumon fired hundreds of ice missiles at Dragomon, who dodged them all at an acclerating speed. "How about this? Terra Force!!!" WarGreymon sent the huge fireball orb down towards Dragomon. Dragomon dodged it, which gave the insitive for SaintGargomon and Kerpymon to attack. "Destruction Missiles!!!" SaintGargomon sent hundreds of missiles toward Dragomon, who destroyed them with his arm. "Beams of Light!!!" Kerpymon shot five beams of light at Dragomon, who got berrated at them. Dragomon was getting furious. "I've had enough!!! Dark Blast!!!" A black fireball formed in his head as he fired it out at Kerpymon, who in turn got hit and fell to the ground, unconscious. "No, Kerpymon! Not again," Willis replied. "Don't worry Willis, I'll get him!!!" SaintGargomon hollered as he charged toward the sea-demon. Dragomon saw this coming and crouched. When SaintGargomon came toward him, Dragomon uppercutted the massive Mega digimon. "Dragon Beam!!!!" Dragomon shouted as a black beam came out and hit SaintGargomon in the back, sending to hit the beach, also unconscious like his brother.

          "Oh great, even with the team at full strength, it still isn't enough!!!" Tai hollered. "Seraphimon, Magnadramon, start concentrating on your attacks," T.K. commanded. The two Digimon of Hope and Light nodded, and they started to glow heavenly auras, gathering up energy. Meanwhile, Imperialdramon was eliminating his share of Scubamon. "Positron Laser!!!" he shouted as he shot a powerful blast, incenerating all of the surrounding Scubamon. HerculesKabuterimon was also destroying his share as well. 

          Meanwhile, back at the main battle, MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon were still holding off against Dragomon. "Draemon Destroyer!!!" WarGreymon hollered as he transformed into a yellow tornado and twirled towards Dragomon. Dragomon dodged the attack, and MetalGarurumon was preparing for his attack. "Not so fast Digimon of Courage and Friendship. Tentacle Claw!!!" Dragomon extended his claws forward, them wrapping themselves around WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Dragomon then sent powerful shockwaves through his tentacles at WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon, who in turn got shocked badly.

          "Are Seraphimon and Magnadramon ready yet?" Tai asked, looking at the two heavenly digimon still gathering up energy. "No, they aren't ready yet. They still need more time Tai," Kari said. "Great, just great," Tai said, turning his attenion back toward the battle. Dragomon dropped WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon onto the ground. "Well, that was fun. It seemed for a moment there that you would actually stop me, but you're too late. And now, I'll wipe you out again, and this time you **_won't _**come back." Dragomon said, gathering up the dark energy within himself.

          "Not if I have anything to do about it!!! Positron Laser!!!" A laser beam shot out of nowhere and hit Dragomon in the chest, injuring the sea-dragon digimon. "You're just an annoying little pest," Dragomon said. "Yeah, I am. Why don't you just get some pesticides then? That would really keep the pests away," Imperialdramon said, mocking the evil demon-like digimon. "Ha, what a joke. Bring it on, warrior," Dragomon said smirking. "Alright, if you say so," Imperialdramon said. He then flexed his wings back, before flying at full speed at Dragomon, charging head first into the demon, sending him back into the ocean. Imperialdramon just stared into the water, flapping his wings. Phoenixmon and HerculesKabuterimon flew near him, and also stared into the water. "No, look out!!!" Ken cryed, looking into the water. But the digimon were too late as a huge purple beam surfaced through the water, colliding with the three Mega digimon, sending them back to the beach and dedigivolve. 

"Oh no!!! Phoenixmon!!!" Sora cryed. The others were worried. All of their digimon were wiped out, and Seraphimon and Magnadramon were still not finished gathering up energy for their attacks. Then, from out of the murky depths, Dragomon rose from the waters. "Now, it's time to die once and for all. Goodbye digidestind, may you not rest in peace. Destruction…" Dragomon gathered up all the energy that he could before releasing it. "Wave!!!!!" A huge shockwave blast came from his body, soaring toward the digidestind. They all closed their eyes, waiting for the end…

"It's time!!! Fire Tornado!!!!" "Seven Heavens!!!!!"

          Magnadramon and Seraphimon released their attacks, both of them formed from immense power. They headed toward Dragomon's attack. And the three attacks collided, pushing against each other. The digidestind shielded their eyes, the collision blinding their eyes. The attacks clashed back and forth, until Seraphimon's and Magnadramon's attack finally overlapped and cancelled out Dragomon's attack, soaring at an acclerating speed towards Dragomon. The sea-demon digimon shrunk back as he knew the attack was going to pierce his body. And in one scream, it did.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

          Dragomon screamed as the attacks hit his body, destroying his data. The digidestind watched as the evil of the Dark Ocean was finally being destroyed, and in one final scream, the data dissolved into nothingness.

          "We did it…we did it!!! Alright!!!" Tai hollered. The digidestind cheered, knowing that they have finally defeated the evil Dragomon. Just then, a portal opened, and out stepped Gannai. "Gannai!!!" the digidestind exclaimed, all except Willis. "Greetings digidestind. Well, you finally have defeated the horrible evil of the Dark Ocean. What are you going to do now?" Gannai asked. "Go to Tokyo Disneyland?" Davis asked. The other digidestind laughed, and then stopped. "Well, we want to head home. Our digimon are very tired Gannai," Kari said, looking back at Seraphimon and Magnadramon, who had dedigivolved all the way back to Tokomon and Nyaromon, now making their way to T.K. and Kari. "That will be fine then. You have done the Digital World proud digidestind, and everything's becoming stable again," Gannai said. Ken then took his D-3, and pointed it. A light came out, and a portal formed to the Real World. "Well, I guess this is goodbye, for now. Good luck with all your lives digidestind. Remember, you can visit the Digital World anytime," Gannai said. "Right. Good luck with things in the Digital World, Gannai. Well, bye," T.K. said, as he picked up Tokomon. The others got their digimon as they all headed home. The portal closed as T.K. and Kari went in. Gannai looked where the digidestind were one more time before leaving back for the Digital World.

"Goodbye, digidestind…"

          "Takeru?Takeru Takaishi?" a voice asked. T.K. was lying outside, against a cheery blossom tree in the park where he and Kari first kissed. "What? Oh, it's just you love," T.K. said as he opened his other eye, smiling at Kari. She smiled as she sat down and layed against T.K. He wrapped his arms around her. Near them was a sleeping Tokomon and Nyaromon. "What are you thinking about?" Kari asked. "I'm thinking about everything. I'm sorry if I caused you any pain, or anyone else for that matter," T.K. said. "I accept your apology, I just hope something like that never happens again. You scared me 'Keru-kun," Kari said, playing with his hair. "Yeah, me too Hika. Do you know how much I love you?" T.K. asked. "No, how about you prove it to me?" Kari asked smiling. "Gladly," T.K. answered as he lowered his lips to hers, sealing them with a kiss. Kari knew one thing, and that one thing was that she would never let her love change from Hope to Despair ever again, not as long as she was around. The scence then shifted as it went up to the sky, changing to night, and a shooting star shot across the sky, signaling all the hopes and dreams that may come for the future…

_THE END_

Well, that's the end of "From Hope to Despair". I hoped you liked it. And even though T.K. and Kari's story is over here, doesn't mean I'm going to stop. Here's a preview of other works I'm going to be working on in the future:

**The Journey for the C-Cards (Episode 08)**

Summary: T.K. has finally has gotten his crest card. What will Pegasusumon digivolve to?

**Digimon: The Digital War (Revamped)**

Summary: Remember the fic I created a long time ago, with the same title as the one above? Well, I'm going to bring it back, but the plot will be totally revamped and changed…

**The D-1 Tamers Tournament**

Summary: This'll be my first Tamers fic!!! Takato, Rika, Henry and Ryo have been invited to a mysterious island to a stadium, where Tamers everywhere will battle for the winners trophy!!! Who will come out on top?

Well, that's all, and until the next fic…Ja ne!!!


End file.
